Getting Hansy
by Schitify
Summary: Hans survives his fight with Seras and, with nothing better to do, makes his way back to her. Hans x Seras fanfiction. Fluff, and possible, eventual smut. EDIT: THERE IS NOW SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Dying sucked, was the first thing that Hans realized as the draculina walked away from his burning corpse. But, at least he was free, and if the price of freedom was agony and immolation, he would gladly pay it a thousand times over. He wanted to thank her, but he barely knew a lick of English. Not that it mattered. He looked down upon his body, quickly transforming itself into a smattering of ashes against the already blackened floor of the zeppelin's cargo hold.

The translucent blue wolf bounded through the walls of the burning zeppelin, wreathed in a cool blue inferno. Hans wasn't sure what dying was supposed to feel like, but he doubted he was supposed to stick around this long. It hadn't taken him long to figure out he was invisible, even to the acute eyes of a vampire, and, judging by recent experience, he was also intangible. So, with nothing better to do, he trailed his executioner.

He watched as Saras Victoria devastated the major with a long 88. The AT shell tearing a hole through his ex-commander and the zeppelin behind him.

Hans was filled with a strange feeling. Curiosity or want. He wanted to know her better, he wanted to be her friend. Could they have been friends, had he never encountered Zorin and the Major, had they never threatened him and killed his family, had they not drugged him and bound him to their will? Could they have been more?

Then regret. Not the regret he had felt as he was made to butcher people like cattle, this was worse. He would never forget the faces of those he slew, and he'd never get over it. But he had understood that there was nothing he could do, save die. This regret was new, however. It was not his master's decisions he loathed, It was his own.

He thought he had nothing left to live for, his whole family was, most likely, dead. He thought there wasn't anyone alive that he cared for anymore. But now, more than anything, he wanted to stay.

Maybe that's why he was still here? Because he wanted– no, needed to stay alive.

He was enveloped by an invisible net. It tugged at him and pulled him away from his surroundings, filling his peripheries with empty space.

 _Stirb nicht! Stirb nicht! Stirb nicht!_ He commanded himself to live.

Surprisingly, the blackness faded.

There was hope.

Then, with a whine of surprise, he was launched backward into the dark. His limbs flailing desperately for purchase, claws extended, ready to pull him back to reality, no matter the cost. But there was nothing to hold onto in this cold, dark, emptiness.

It was stupid to hope. He had learned quickly as a child, growing up in post-war Germany. Then, it had still been called the great war, not World War I. Hope, he learned, lead to disappointment which leads to misery.

The darkness embraced him before he could see Seras take a detour through the ruined zeppelin, leaving a disgruntled and impatient sir Hellsing waiting at the entrance to the cargo hold.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

"Ve just survived hell's taint and you're worried about a mute, dead Nazi's rags?" Pip chided.

"Somehow, he found happiness in all of this." She replied, gathering the scraps of the greatcoat The captain had once worn. "I think he deserves to be remembered more than the rest of them."

She placed his hat on top of the remains of the coat and began circling what was left of the crushed and burning compartment, looking for his custom-made pistols as well as the silver tooth that had been his downfall.

"Let's go." Sir Integra's sharp command pulled her from her search.

Seras picked up the clothing scraps and dashed over to her commander. "Sorry, Sir."

Integra noticed the folded cloth, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, before deciding not to press the subject. "Come on," she said, flatly, sticking a cigar between her lips, lighting it, and starting the long trek back to headquarters.

Seras followed, leaving the zeppelin to burn itself to the ground, and hugging the newly acquired cloth to her chest while humming a tune that only she could hear.

* * *

Hans noticed two things when he awoke. First, he was completely naked. Second, he was alive. Surprising.

Midday sun warmed his chest while cool strands of grass tickled the muscles between his shoulder blades.

He stood up to get his bearings. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves

 _Oh got._

He had had superhuman senses since he was a child. They had been strengthened again when his lycanthropic side had awoken. But this… There was no comparison.

the scents assaulted his nose and the sounds nearly deafened him.

He could taste ant pheromones, feel them crawl through their tunnels under his feet. He could hear the roaring of an ocean not far off.

The smells of the forest assaulted him, mixing with those of far-off civilization. Dung and blood and soot and oil. It smelled horrible.

The next thing he knew he was curled up in a ball, knees to chest, dry heaving. His stomach trying to flush away pungent flavor.

His ears fared no better. His head throbbing, and ears ringing with roaring waves of pain. He clutched his balled hands over his ears. But, if anything, this just made the noise louder.

He lay there on his side for a few minutes before the soldier in him recovered from the onslaught on his senses.

 _Fokus._

Slowly, he pulled his hands away from his ears, and, sure enough, the rushing in his ears lessened.

He thought about it for a bit, then understood. He could hear the blood rushing through his own ears. He'd have to work on tuning it out.

Next, he ran through his messy white hair, tussling out stray dirt and blades of grass. He brought his hand to his nose and inhaled slightly. His scent certainly wasn't pleasant, but it was his, and that, at least, was calming.

After taking some time to reassess and refocus, he sat up and gave his surroundings a cursory examination.

He was in a grassy clearing dotted with clovers. Surrounding him on all sides was a dense forest, he could hear the heartbeat of a rabbit about forty meters behind him and the bussing of insect wings all around him.

He could hear the noises of a highway, they were distant, maybe five kilometers. Time to find out where, exactly, he was.

A swirl of mist later and he was in he was replaced with a giant white-furred wolf. He was noticeably bigger than before, each of his long fangs the size of a grown man's forearm.

The highway turned out to a lot farther than he'd originally expected. He'd have to get used to his new hearing.

Luckily, he was much faster than before as well, he made the fifty-kilometer trek to the end of the woods in about three minutes and followed the highway to the nearest town.

The first thing he needed was clothing then, information. But, stealing was easier at night. So, he curled up, laying his head between his forepaws, and slept, trying his best to accommodate for his newly heightened senses. It was past midnight when he awoke and made his way into town.

Stealing clothes was easy, he had lifetimes of training as a soldier and superhuman senses. He made off with a white, sleeveless, shirt, and long khaki pants from a clothesline strung between apartment buildings.

He got stole yesterday's paper from a garbage disposal, he couldn't read much English, but the date was easy enough. _October 4th_. Two and a half months since the attack on London.

For the most part, the streets were empty. He passed a few men hugging each other in the streets, their cheeks reddened from drinking. They were sharing stories of their time during the Millenium attack. They stopped talking and eyed him suspiciously as he passed, only resuming their conversation after they thought he was out of earshot. Hans didn't care much for their conversation, but, with nothing better, to do he eavesdropped. None of them lived in London, but one had family there, He kept thanking his astounding luck that they had taken that week to drive up and visit him.

At this time of night few stores were open. After a few minutes of wandering, he found a convenience store with its lights on. The store was filled with the soft jingle of bells as he pushed the door open.

He found what he was looking for almost instantly. He pulled the map from its stand and walked back towards the door.

A tired looking store clerk, who could easily have passed for a high school student, fixed her glasses and straightened her shirt before rushing around the counter to stop him.

"Hey!" She shouted, planting herself between the newcomer and his exit.

His attention immediately snapped to her, his blue eyes immediately fixed to her brown ones. Surprisingly, she didn't balk at the seven-foot German trying to stare her down.

"Are you going to pay for that?" She asked a slight waver in her voice.

Solemnly, maintaining his expressionless face, he shook his head.

"Oh." She seemed a bit surprised by his response, expecting him to be taken aback that he had been caught shoplifting.

He took a step towards the door, and she backed up, spreading her arms out on either side of her to more fully block his way. She met his gaze with a surprising amount of resolve considering that all he was stealing was a map.

He let out a deep sigh, and opened the map, committing it to memory, before returning it to its the stand where he had snagged it. He only really cared about one road anyway, the one he would need to follow to get back to London.

Turning back to the woman, he raised an eyebrow expectantly, the rest of his face remaining a scowling mask.

This time, she moved from the door, letting him back into the cool night air.

* * *

Getting into London proved more difficult than he had originally expected. The military had set up a perimeter around the city and checkpoints at each road, the city itself was still swarming with military personnel and relief workers, and everyone was still on edge, people were being pulled over and searched based purely on suspicion. A seven-foot German who barely spoke English would have a tough time getting in legally, and he couldn't chance any lingering Iscariot or Hellsing forces recognizing him.

It was too bright. He slept through most of the day and, come nightfall, the road into the city on the bottom of a relief truck. He maintained his human form as much as possible, –the wolf would be far too big– with the exception of his hands, replacing each nail with a long, razor-sharp, claw. His claws had no problems biting into the metal on the bottom of the vehicle.

The smell of the exhaust and noise of the engine threw him for a loop though. He extricated himself from the vehicle as soon as it came to a stop. He ducked into the shadow of a nearby building.

Light, music, and bubbling laughter poured out of the wall behind him, as well as the distinct scents of liquor. A bar, well maybe he could wash out the taste of combustion engine with some good quality beer.

He would worry about money later, right now he needed to drink something that didn't remind him of a gas station pump. And so, he pushed his way into the bar. And stopped.

The bar was full to the brim, tables occupied by Londoners eating, drinking and joking. But, that wasn't what stopped him. There was a group of five men sitting on barstools and chatting with the bartender. They wore similar greens to the Frenchman he'd fought in the zeppelin, and a Hellsing insignia adorned their shoulder. One of the only free seats was next to them. On one hand, he could be found out, on the other, food.

The rumbling in his stomach made the decision for him. He took the seat next to them and eyed the group wearily. To Hans' left sat an older man, built like a tank, he was large, and covered in muscle. Anywhere else, he would have made a terrifying bouncer or enforcer. The man was rambling on about Nazis and Germans to whoever would listen.

Hans tuned him out quickly.

* * *

Colin was new to the Wild Geese, some of the surviving members had picked him out after London. He'd been living in England for a while now, training at a German military base, but he still had a faint yet unmistakable German accent. And he was the youngest member of the Wild Geese.

When his senior, Benji had learned it that today was his nineteenth birthday, he'd insisted on pulling him and some of the other new recruits to a newly repaired bar in the heart of London for a few drinks.

And so, he found himself sitting in on wooden bar stools drinking vodka and listening to Benji's stories about Nazi vampires.

He barely noticed the giant, white-haired man take a seat next to him. Benji, however, tensed and nudged his foot.

"Ze man on your left," Benji whispered to him.

"What about him?"

"He's a soldier, and he isn't happy to see us."

Colin turned his head a fraction of a centimeter to get a better look at the man. Benji was right, the man's face was completely expressionless, a scowling mask. But that in and of itself was enough. He was tense, every muscle along his well-defined arms at the ready.

When the bartender came over to him, he pointed at a bottle of beer which was quickly retrieved.

Between sips, he'd shoot them sidelong glances, as if he half expected them to fly at him. Why on earth they would do such a thing was lost on colin. After he seemed content he would not draw their wroth, he returned his focus to his beer.

Just in time too, the bartender handed Colin a plate his plate of food, Steak, and potatoes. It smelled delicious.

"Dankeschön," Colin said, jokingly to the bartender.

The next few seconds were a flash.

"Bloody fucking Germans" he heard.

Then the man on the other side of the white-haired giant was rushing him, knife in hand. He was very fast, especially for someone who weighed at least three hundred pounds.

In any other situation, any one of the Wild Geese could have held their own. But they were all very drunk, and the other man had the element of surprise.

Benji was quick, but the white-haired giant was quicker.

He wrapped his huge right hand around the attacker's wrist, slamming it into the countertop with a crunch. He freed the knife, taking it into his left hand. Then he moved behind the assailant, using one of his long legs to sandwich the injured wrist between the wooden counter and his bare foot.

His free hand grabbed a fistful of the other man's brown hair and pulled, forcing his gaze skyward. Then, his left hand plummeted, the point of the knife stopping an inch or two over their attacker's terrified eye.

By then, Benji had managed to make it to his feet, cursing under his breath.

"Please…" was all the poor bastard was able to get out.

The white-haired man growled at him and flicked his wrist, sending the knife flying into a support beam above their heads, releasing the other man's wrist simultaneously. It was already swollen and starting to purple.

The hand in his hair did not release, however. Instead, he was dragged, screaming and clutching the top of his head, to the door and tossed out.

When the man returned to them, he reached up and pulled the knife out of the ceiling, handing it to the bartender.

Benji was the first to speak.

"Fuck me… thanks."

The man ignored him, finishing off his beer.

Colin was the next to speak.

"Is there anything we could do to repay you? I would've gotten a nasty scar otherwise."

That got a reaction. He pointed to his beer than to Colin's plate.

"I think he wants us to pick up his tab" another recruit, Jonas, voiced.

Benji chuckled, "of course he does." he turned to the bartender, "his drinks are on us tonight, and get him a plate of whatever Colin ordered."

The man shook his head and held up two fingers.

"Two plates" Benji amended.

As they waited for their food, the rest of the Wild Geese, James, Jonas, Benji, Lee, and Colin, introduced themselves.

He barely reacted to them, giving each a glance with his intensely blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Benji inquired.

No response.

"Are you mute?"

No response.

"I'm gonna take zat as a yes. Where did you learn to fight?"

No response.

Benji ruffled through his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, scribbling down an address.

"You're new around here, you don't have much money and you're skill set would lend itself well to our profession," Benji stated. "The Wild Geese could use more members."

Benji offered him a blank piece of paper, "Put your contact information on here, we'll find you from there."

The man took the paper and wrote one thing on it. _Hans Günshe_.

Benji took the piece of paper back, trading it for his, and raised an eyebrow.

"German... And no telephone, you're become more mysterious by the second." He pointed at the second piece. "Go to that address tomorrow after nightfall, and I'll have Colin introduce you to our captain."

Further discussion was interrupted by the arrival of food. Colin had never seen anyone wolf down so much so quickly.

"Where are you staying tonight?" He asked.

Hans shrugged.

"Well then," Benji joked, "maybe we should have you meet the captain tonight, then, at least, you won't get lost finding the way"

To their surprise, Hans nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hans waited outside a set of wooden for the boy named Colin. He could smell five bodies in the room, Benji, and the vampire stood at the far end, while Colin stood a respectful distance away. Two further door guards stood at the door frame.

He could hear Benji, bickering with two other voices. One was male, probably the Frenchman, and the other was female, the vampire.

"Hans" the Frenchman began "sounds German."

"So what if he is? Benji says he's a qualified fighter." the vampire responded.

"He's German"

"What made you hate Germans all of a sudden?"

"Millenium did"

"You hired Colin"

"Benji hired Colin" the Frenchman clarified.

"You're being childish, not all Germans are Nazis" the vampire sighed.

It was at this moment that Hans decided to push open the doors.

The vampire turned to him and went slack-jawed. Her pupils constricting with shock and fear. A younger, more naive Hans would probably have laughed at the sight.

The Frenchman was faster to react.

"Zat one is," he said before extending her shadow around Benji's sidearm, ripping it free.

In retrospect, he probably should have started with his hands in the air.

The shadow didn't stop firing until the clip of the pistol had been completely emptied. The first two shots found homes in his forehead and between his eyes. The rest spread evenly around his chest, arms, and legs.

When the pistol finally fell silent, he stood riddled with bullet hands above his head.

The shadow rushed him anyway, lancing into his chest from three separate directions.

"A good dog knows when to stay down" the Frenchman whispered into his ears.

"Dann lerne härter zuzuschlagen Du baguette-fressender Kapitulationsaffe." He snarled back.

The room fell silent.

"You can talk?" the voices of Benji, Colin, and the vampire rang out.

"Pip put him down," the vampire added.

He felt the shadow retract from him, reluctantly. As soon as the presence was gone, white mist filled the wounds, closing them instantly.

Benji and Colin looked to the vampire for an explanation, both their guns leveled at him.

"Werewolf," she said through strained lips.

Hans wracked his brain, trying to remember all the English he knew.

"I do not vant to fight."

The vampire looked at him, flabbergasted.

"So what, you're here to join Hellsing?" Pip's sarcastic voice rang out.

He shrugged and nodded. "I vas offered… employment."

"That was before we knew who you were" Benji grimaced, not taking his eyes off Hans for a second.

"Why should we let the former captain of Millenium work for us?"

"Verewolf… keep your enemies close."

"Are you our enemy?" The vampire interjected.

"I don't vant to be."

He heard a sigh from the girl. "Sir Integra won't like this."

"You're seriously considering this?" Benji and Pip practically shouted.

But she was already on her way out.

"Vait."

She turned around, completely composed. Her eyes a blood red, her face an expressionless scowl, she looked about ready to take his head off.

"What?"

"Vat is your name?"

Her face softened slightly, brows furrowing. "Seras."

"Thank you."

When she wasn't actively trying to kill him, he realized, she was actually quite pretty.

* * *

She walked briskly to Integra's office. Benji had walked with her for a bit but ended up turning around shouting into the radio at his breast while gripping his gun so hard his knuckles went white.

All the while Pip kept trying to dissuade her, tell her to chop his head off or impale him, among other things.

She was glad that Pip had decided he wanted to vet all the recruits personally. Benji wanted to hire him on the spot, and running into him in Wild Geese colors during her day to day, or during a mission would have ended very poorly.

For the most part, she turned him out. Her thoughts were elsewhere; specifically on the werewolf, they had just left behind.

She hadn't sensed him till he was looking her dead in the face, and that scared her. He scared her. But, at the same time he didn't.

He was strong, terrifyingly so. When he fixed her with that intense blue-eyed stare it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. And when he spoke, his voice deep, his accent heavy, chills ran down her spine.

And his scent. Oh god, his scent. When his blood spilled on the floor she thought she'd never smelled anything so divine. It took all of her willpower not to push him to the floor and sink her fangs into his neck.

He'd probably have broken her jaw if she tried that... Or worse.

But the way he looked at her was so new to her. He didn't scan her like some piece of meat, or lust over her the moment he laid eyes on her. When he looked at her there was acknowledgment and respect. He still saw the fighter that had torn his heart from his chest and crushed it before his eyes.

Before she knew it, they were at the door to Sir Integra's office. She quickly hushed Pip and knocked twice.

"Come in." Sir Integra's voice was muffled through the heavy door.

Seras pushed it open with ease.

"Sir, there's something I think you should see."

Integra sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose, adjusting her glasses.

"Fine, lead the way."

Although the older woman tried to hide it, Seras knew that losing Alucard had taken its toll on her. Nowadays, she tried her best to avoid disturbing Integra's work, but this was important.

So important in fact that Sears practically dragged Integra back to the common room.

Inside she found that the Wild Geese had spread themselves out on their half of the room. All of the members, including the recruits, had guns trained on Hans, who stood in the center of the room hands over his head, still.

As soon as she saw him Integra inhaled sharply and reached for her pistol. It was the biggest show of surprise that Seras had ever seen from her.

"Wait!" she cried.

Integra's pistol stopped, aimed at Hans' forehead.

"He's surrendering," Seras said, her tone softer, and more controlled.

Integra paused, glancing sidelong at Seras. Her vampire shot her a pleading look, red eyes wide. Integra let out a long sigh. "Fine."

"You can put your hands down, we know it's a farce anyway" Integra shouted to him.

Hans' face remained an emotionless mask, but he lowered his hands to his sides.

Seras got her first good look at him then. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and long khaki pants, no shoes or hat or anything else on his person.

He was tall and sinewy, each of his muscles well defined against the skin that stretched over them. Lanky was not a word she'd use. His biceps were full and defined. His shoulders were wide and strong and rippled when he lowered his arms. His abs and chest peaked out through the holes the bullets had torn when Pip had shot him, and why on earth was her face so warm.

She'd torn his shirt up the first time they fought, but this was somehow different, more intimate. She focused herself on his face before her eyes could wander any lower. It was a mask, as usual, but, with her heightened senses, she could detect the change in his heartbeat and breathing, as well as the imperceptible muscle tics that gave away his true emotions. He was nodding at something Integra had said. He was relieved.

For some reason, she felt way smugger than she should have, knowing that she was the only one in the room who had a chance at reading him.

"Seras!" Integra's voice tore her from her thoughts. She straightened instantly.

"Yes, Sir?" She replied meekly.

"Do you trust him?"

Seras thought for a moment before responding. "He's not as sly as the major was, he's an attack dog." She saw the muscles tense around his neck and heard his breathing slow in an attempt to calm himself. _Oh, he didn't like that._

Integra looked at her. "Your point, Seras?"

"He's direct, if he wanted to attack us, I think he already would have."

"How do you know he doesn't just want to kill us in our sleep?" one of the Wild Geese asked.

To everyone's surprise, Hans answered that question.

"Ich bin nicht Zorin, ich greife nicht auf Gedankenspiele zurück."

He looked to Colin for help.

"I'm not Zorin, I don't resort to mind games," Colin translated.

Hans continued in his broken English. "If I vanted to hurt you, you vould know."

Pip perked up at Colin's translation. "I forgot you knew German, what did the Captain say to me earlier?"

Colin sighed heavily and translated. "Then learn to hit harder you baguette munching surrender-monkey."

Seras gawked at Hans for the second time. _Apparently, he's not as chivalrous as I thought._ The werewolf for his part was doing an excellent job fighting the smirk threatening to curl the corners of his mouth. But Seras could see just how smug he actually was.

Some of the Wild Geese chuckled at the creative choice of insult. But they were quickly hushed by their seniors.

She could feel Pip seething in her shadow, but she held him back. No need to start a second fight.

"Calm down Pip" she soothed.

"Why? He's a dumb mutt who needs to be taught his place."

"You shot and stabbed him."

"I'll let it slide, only for you mon cher"

"Thank you"

Integra's command once again brought her back to the real world. "You're in charge of the mutt, you'll take him everywhere with you, including missions, and while he's here he'll be the acting butler until I can find a replacement. Is that suitable for you two?"

"Yes, Sir!" Seras answered.

Hans nodded.

With a wave of her hand, Integra dispersed the Wild Geese.

"Show him to his room," Integra said, turning on her heel and walking out, long hair flowing behind her.

"Follow me," Seras curtly motioned to Hans.

Without a word, he obeyed.

They walked the first few steps in silence, but, after a bit, maybe because she was bored or because the silence was awkward, or maybe it was because she wanted to hear his voice again, feel his heartbeat skyrocket, or imagine the ghosts of smiles tugging at his lips, or maybe she just wanted to try out his name, she broke the silence.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Hans" She whispered under her breath.

At first, she was both relieved and worried. Had he not heard her?

Then, equally quietly, he responded.

"Dankeschön, Seras."

She knew enough German to understand that sentence and it was making her feel very warm inside, and her heart was practically beating out of her chest, and the warmth spread through her from her core, out to her fingertips, and it felt so good to hear him say her name, and…

 _Shit_.

This was very very bad.

* * *

Hans remained a respectful distance from his supervisor as their trek through the corridors of the Hellsing mansion began.

He'd noticed her watching him, eyeing every muscle, making sure he posed no threat to the rest of the officers. Her attention to him had been uncanny, unsettling, but not entirely unwelcome. Vampiric senses were like that, sharp and precise. Unless she was eyeing him for other reasons.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head, it was impossible, wishful thinking at best, there was absolutely no way she—

"Welcome to Hellsing, Hans," it was quiet as a whisper, shared only between the two of them.

He was stunned. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest and every muscle in his body was contracting simultaneously. He decided that he liked his name a lot more when she said it.

He was really hoping his accent didn't botch hers.

"Dankeschön, Seras."

She straightened slightly, and her shoulders relaxed, but she gave no other indication that she heard him.

He was lost in thought the rest of the way to the basement. So much so, that he almost followed her directly into her room. Luckily he stopped himself at the door frame.

"You can have any room except that one," She gestured at a wooden door down the hall. "That's mast–Alucard's room."

He gave her a deadpan expression and nodded. He had picked up on the scent almost instantly. It disgusted him and put him on edge. But, now wasn't the time to bring up old conflicts.

If Seras noticed his aversion to her master, she hid it well.

"I need a long day's sleep, so I'll see ya tomorrow."

He nodded again and retreated to the room opposite hers. He heard her door shut behind him.

He stripped quickly and allowed himself to crash into the couch. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

Seras didn't hate him and that was nice.

He allowed himself half a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hello readers! You've reached the end of chapter one of Getting Hansy. I do hope you enjoyed.

Translations (the ones that weren't explicit in the story or weren't self explanatory):

 _Stirb nicht:_ Don't die.

Dankeschön: Thank you or thank you very much.

Please consider leaving a review and let me know what you want to see out of this story! Or alternatively tell me my writing is garbage!

The next chapter should be up in a few weeks.

A bit of a warning though, the hans x seras romance will be slow burn, it will happen and eventually there might be smut (imma leave this up to you guys, if you don't want smut I won't write it, otherwise I'll make a chapter for it instead of just implying).


	2. Chapter 2

Hans spent his first night at Hellsing dreaming of Seras. He'd had nightmares before, but this one was by far the worst.

He was back in the Major's Zeppelin. Everyone was alive, except shrödinger. The Major had won. Integra was dead, Alucard was gone, and Seras had been taken prisoner. He watched from the Majors side as Zorin lay into her.

Zorin had Seras bound to a chair and First, she gouged out Seras' eyes, the young vampire writhing and screaming to no avail. Then, she released Seras from her restraints, taunting the blind vampire and dancing around her wild strikes.

Seras' tenacity seemed to annoy Zorin, so she started striking back. First, her scythe found a home in Seras' abdomen, causing the girl to vomit blood all over the floor. The next strike took off her right forearm. Seras persisted her attack until Zorin cut her left shin in half. Seras crumpled to the floor, unable to stand.

He screamed and screamed and screamed and urged his body into motion, but nothing happened. He remained still as a statue at the Major's side watching the carnage unfold.

His mother and father were there too, and his little sister, Dianne. They all looked to him, pleading.

The Major snapped his fingers and Hans raised an MG-42, turning them all into red streaks against the wall of the command deck, their bullet-riddled corpses crashing into the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hans saw Seras raise her right arm to him, the stump still spouting blood. Zorin was over her, scythe ready to deliver the final blow and lop her head off.

Something inside him finally broke then. Bright blue flames spewed forth from blackening everything in their wake. Rip, Dok, Zorin and the SS vampires were incinerated in an instant. The Major threw his family's corpses to the fire and ran, in a vain attempt to delay its the inevitable. By the time he'd made it to the exit the fire had licked up the sleeves of his coat and he was a writhing inferno too.

Seras tried to crawl away from the heat and the burning, but it was all around her, nowhere was safe. And, eventually, it claimed her too. Millennium was destroyed, but it didn't matter, in the process of destroying them he had burned Seras.

Her screams as her blood ignited and her flesh charred off her bones pierced the veil of his dreams, rousing him from cursed sleep.

He sat straight up, drenched in sweat, and locked eyes with a giant wolf wreathed in blue flame.

The heat from the wolf turned his room into a furnace, cracking stone and bending wood. The wolf knelt as if readying itself for a fight, and snarled at him. Hans wanted nothing to do with those brilliant blue flames and gently eased himself behind his couch. Hans watched the blue beast give a disgruntled huff and turn to make its way towards the door. Suddenly he remembered what lived on the other side of that door.

 _Seras_.

Hans' charge was completely noiseless. He changed form mid-jump, the flaming wolf barely made three steps before his white-furred form crashed into it, blowing them both through the walls of his room and into the stone basement hallway.

He was vaguely aware that he was burning, collision with the beast had set his fur on fire. The other wolf snapped wildly at Hans singing away fur on his left side and leaving angry red burn marks on his skin.

He paid them no mind. He wouldn't let this thing, whatever it was, get out of here alive.

Steeling himself for the oncoming pain, he sunk his teeth into his opponents flaming neck.

The pain was unimaginable, his mouth was filled with blue flame, his tongue, gums, and lips were all quickly charred and blackened. The other wolf was still struggling in the vice-like grip of his jaws.

He slammed one of his paws down on the creature's snout, burning the pads of his feet in the process. He was rewarded with a satisfying crunch, snap and squelch as the force of the impact separated the flaming wolf's lower jaw from its face.

Then, he smelled its fear. The scent drove him absolutely wild. He growled through the pain and forced his jaws closed. A crunch and a tear later, and Hans found most of the other wolf's trachea hanging between his teeth, blue liquid fire trickling down his long canines and matting the fur on his chin. He swallowed it whole without a second thought.

The creature was still spasming with a vain attempt to save itself. Hans didn't give it the mercy of a quick death.

His next stikes tore open its stomach and broke its hind legs. After that, everything was a blur. He bit into the thing again and again, long after it was dead, growling at anyone who dared approach him.

He only stopped once he'd completely devoured the other wolf, bones and all, leaving its scorched imprint in the cracked stone flooring of the cellar. At some point in the fight, the fire must have stopped burning him, the remnants of flame on his lips caressing him warmly before going out. Then, he came back to his senses.

The Wild Geese had him in complete encirclement, all looking at him with a mixture of shock, horror, and wonderment, firearms raised.

It took him a few seconds find Seras in the crowd. Luckily she was at the front, her face a mixture of terror and relief.

He knew Integra was mixed in with the group, but he didn't see her. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him.

First, he needed to show Seras everything was alright. He padded over to her, limping on his burned leg, and pushed his face towards hers. At first, she tensed with fright, but when his giant nose pressed against hers and huffed warm air into her face, she understood and relaxed. He pushed into her a bit rubbing the less burned side of his snout against her ear, gently nuzzling her. He licked her cheek affectionately and she couldn't help but giggle at the rough sensation of his massive tongue.

But, for him, the sensation was different, he hadn't thought about how painful it would be to lick her with a burnt mouth, and pressing his charred tongue against her had only served to remind the rest of his body how much pain he ought to be in. His body, on the other hand, thought it would be wiser to shut down than deal with that much pain.

In a puff of white mist, the giant wolf was gone, replaced by a less giant, nude, smoldering, German, who promptly fell forwards into Seras' unexpecting arms.

* * *

Seras almost fell over when Hans toppled into her arms. He was heavy, and she had to be careful not to sluff off some of the skin covering his more severe burns. But, she was strong, and once she recovered from her initial shock, she looped one of her arms behind his knees, and the other around his broad shoulders, letting his head rest on her shoulder. The worst of his burs were on his chest, arms and neck. She was careful to avoid them when she gently lifted his feet off the ground, carrying him bridal style.

For other people, Hans' length would have been very difficult to get a proper hold on, let alone carry. And, although the distance from his knees to his shoulders was almost her entire wingspan, her vampiric strength more than made up for his awkward proportions.

It took most of the Wild Geese slightly longer to react, but, when Pip yelled at them to "Get ze doctors!" Benji flew into action.

A path was instantly cleared for her, and she began her walk to the infirmary, flanked by Sir Integra and Benji. She moved as quickly as she dared, not wanting to further hurt Hans on the way.

Integra had nothing to say, but Seras could tell she was impatient. No doubt she would pull Seras into a debriefing as soon as Hans was out of her arms.

Benji on the other hand, was a chatterbox, he spoke nonstop into his radio, yelling alternately at the doctors in the infirmary, briefing them on the extent of Hans' injuries and at the gate guards, ordering them to get in touch with the nearest burn center they could and get burn specialists to the Hellsing mansion ASAP.

He quitted when they made it to the infirmary. Seras laid Hans down on the bed the doctors had prepared for him. Then, she noticed he was smiling again, not the childish grin she'd seen the first time they fought, but instead, his cheeks were pushed up into a self-satisfied smile, like he was proud of a job well done. She had a sudden urge to pat him on the head and call him a good boy.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. She'd only seen him really smile twice, and both times fire seemed to be involved. In retrospect, it was probably best that she'd kept her focus on his face, considering the state of his clothing, nonexistent.

"Seras!" Integra's harsh command stopped her mind running any further down that rabbit hole.

"Yessir?" She replied, startled.

"With me. Benji, make sure our guard dog is seen to."

Benji replied with a stiff salute.

She didn't like being pulled away from Hans, but there was nothing she could do for him now.

Once the two were alone in Integra's office, she began.

"What happened?"

"One second I was asleep, the next thing I knew there was a crash and a fight. Hans was bigger than I remembered."

Much bigger, in fact, the flaming wolf had been the size of Hans when they had first met it the zeppelin. Now, Hans was more than twice its size.

"You couldn't sense it coming?"

"Sort of, Sir."

"Sort of?"

"I noticed it just before Hans sent it through the wall. Any Ideas what it was, Sir?"

Integra shook her head apologetically, a rare sight. "Not at the moment. I need time to think about this, you're dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir," Seras said as she rose. "The flames, Sir." She added, on her way out.

"What about them?"

"Don't they remind you of that Valentine, when he killed himself?" And Hans, she'd seen those same blue flames engulf him once, and she didn't want to see it again.

Integra nodded.

She went to the firing range then. There was nothing she could do at the moment, and it pissed her off. Shooting had always calmed her down, and she needed to do something to push the image of Hans' burnt form out of her mind.

She quickly found one of the M4A1 assault rifles the Wild Geese used for training and started sending rounds plinking off distant metal targets.

"How're you feeling, mignonette?" Pip's voice cut through the echo of her gunfire.

"Hans should have healed by now."

"Perhaps injuries from his kind take longer to heal."

"That thing was a werewolf?"

"It seemed familiar, no?"

"What do you mean?" Now, Seras was curious.

"It reminded me of ze attack dog; when we first put him down."

"Are you still on about Hans?" Her confusion turning to frustration. She hadn't expected Pip to like Hans, but she wished that he wouldn't constantly try to turn her against him.

He must have sensed her frustration because he spoke his next words very softly. "If you trust him, so will I, but do you onestly not zhink zat is not connected to him in some way?"

"You're right," she admitted, squeezing another shot into the metal mannequin across the field. But, that didn't mean she had to like it. "Well talk to him when he wakes up."

Pip thought it best not to correct her, but they were both thinking it.

 _If he wakes up._

* * *

Hans' sleep was mercifully dreamless.

Waking up, however, was quite uncomfortable. Blisters on his face had practically fuzed his eyelids, mouth, and nose shut. He could feel wrappings of gauze covering most of his chest, neck arms, and right leg. There were parts of his body, like his midriff and right arm, that he could barely feel, and surrounding those splotches of dullness his skin was incredibly itchy. He had been surrounded by curtains, turning his section of the infirmary into a makeshift room.

He moved to rise, but found his body less than cooperative, causing one of his arms to flop haphazardly and pull a heart rate sensor off his chest. The room was filled with an infernal beeping noise as the machine angrily informed his doctors that he had apparently died.

Benji rushed into the room, followed by a man in a white coat and surgical mask, trying his best to usher the soldier out. When he saw Hans struggling to rise, he let out a surprised gasp and swore under his breath. The doctor rushed to him and gently pushed him back into the mattress.

"Be still," the man ordered, his voice was thickened by the mask covering his nose and mouth, but there was still an unmistakable London accent. "You aren't even supposed to be awake right now, let alone moving around."

Hans obeyed, lying back on the mattress behind him, propped up against a pillow.

"I'll go tell Integra you're up, she's been wanting to speak with you," Benji said, finally letting the doctor shove him out of the makeshift room.

Hans nodded stiffly, the bandages around his neck making it hard to move.

The doctor introduced himself next, drawing Hans' attention. His name was doctor Levine, he was from a burn center in London. He kept rambling on about how miraculous his recovery had been, no one from Levine's team had expected him to survive such extensive burns, but, here he was, one and a half days later, waking up through heavy anesthesia.

His rant was interrupted by Sir Integra, Seras trailing behind, she was holding a plastic bag. Sir Hellsing quickly dismissed the doctor, and when he seemed reluctant to leave the patient she shot him a look that cowed him into submission.

Seras, however, was the first to speak. She didn't know whether to be angry at him for making her worry or happy that he was, to some extent, ok. She settled on happy.

"Welcome back," she said softly, flashing him a quick smile.

Hans nodded, but she could see his face soften slightly under his scowling, and now blistered, mask.

Integra was shaking her head, "You were in my service for less than six hours before you got into a fight."

Hans shot her an apologetic look.

"You're gonna make a god awful butler." Integra continued, much to Hans' dismay. "But, you fought well, so maybe I'll promote you to guard dog."

Only Seras could see the relief wash through him, his ears perking up, and his head tilting a fraction of a centimeter to the right.

Oh god, how she wanted to pet him and run her hands through his white locks. They looked so soft and comfortable.

Instead, she pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Integra and Benji soon learned that questioning him would have to wait, as the burnt skin and blisters in and around his mouth and nose had rendered him practically mute. Not much of a change considering how scarce his voice was anyway.

After a few minutes of attempting to ask him only yes and no questions, the two gave up and left. Seras stayed, ostensibly because he was her responsibility, and also because she didn't want him to get lonely. And, also maybe because she was starting to like the time she got alone with him, although she'd vehemently deny it if questioned.

So, they just sat there. It was awkward at first, neither speaking to the other. She was pretty sure they were both blushing, although in Hans' case it could just as easily have been the burns on his cheeks reddening them.

"Why did you come to Hellsing?" She asked, breaking the long silence.

He shrugged. He didn't really know, it had seemed like the right decision at the time and, so far, he wasn't regretting it.

Hans raised a partially singed eyebrow, and, with a tiny movement, jutted his chin out towards her.

"Me?"

He nodded.

"I didn't really have a choice, for me it was 'become a vampire or bleed to death'."

Hans didn't like that. He growled his disagreement, but it came out as a more of a rasping cough.

Without thinking, she put her hand on the less burnt of his cheeks

The skin was red, hot and angry, while hers was cool and soft. The difference in their temperatures caused her hand to feel very warm, almost to the point of discomfort, but, as it made its way up her arm, the burning sensation receded, replaced by a peculiar tingling,

Hans seemed to like the cool sensation of her hand too, as he pressed his face further into her palm.

"It's ok," she assured him, "If Alucard hadn't bit me, I probably wouldn't have survived Millenium's attack on London."

That had the opposite effect of what she intended. Guilt briefly flashed across his features. She'd forgotten what side of that attack he'd been on. _Oh, shit._

Not knowing what else to do, she reached out her hand and ran it through his hair in an attempt to placate him. "And besides," she rushed out, "If he never bit me I would never have met… everyone"

 _You_.

He seemed content with her response, and pushed his head up into her hand, signaling her to use a bit more force. She gently dug her nails into his scalp, massaging the flesh while she ran her fingers through his hair.

 _Soft_.

She was rewarded with a blissful smile and a whine of appreciation.

"Oh good, you can smile, I was worried I was going to have to set you on fire again so I could see it again," she joked, before realizing he was still covered in bandages and burns.

Her hand shot from his head to cover her mouth, her face turning beet red. She tripped over her words in apology.

Hans let out a huff of air that could be mistaken for a chuckle and shook his head. He reached out for her with his less injured arm, and took hold of her wrist, pulling it back towards his head. She intertwined her hands with his hair and resumed her massage.

She didn't realize that she'd moved, but sitting both on Hans' bed and the chair she'd been using was getting a bit uncomfortable.

 _Fuck it._

She scooted onto the edge of his bed to get a better vantage point to massage him…

There wasn't much point in lying to herself anymore; She scooted onto the edge of his bed to get closer to him.

He reached behind her running one of his few unburnt fingers down her spine, between her shoulder blades, and stopping at the small of her back, before proceeding back upwards, lightly catching the fabric of her clothes.

His huffs turned to grunts which turned to appreciative hmms as she experimented with massaging different parts of his scalp. He turned his head up to her and met her red-eyed gaze with his piercing blues.

Now they were definitely both blushing.

She was vaguely aware of her hands shaking. The vampire side of her was shooting adrenaline into her because of her close proximity to a werewolf. The human side of her was blasting her with all sorts of hormones due to her close proximity to an attractive male.

Unfortunately, her vampiric distress also roused pip. He usually stayed quiet when he was not needed for combat, or by the Wild Geese.

He was taken aback at the sight of the two of them, just staring at each other, and relishing their contact. In most cases, Pip would have been angry, no, furious. But, seeing them smile at each other, so absorbed by the other that neither noticed his presence, he decided to let them have their moment. He retreated back into Seras' shadow, resolving to tease her later. He didn't have problems with her finding happiness with another man, he just wished that man wasn't Hans.

She gently touched her forehead to his, relishing the feeling of the warmth radiating off him mix with the cold coming off her. Suddenly, she started, remembering. Hans shot her a concerned look, worried that he'd done something wrong. She smiled sweetly and gave his hair a reassuring ruffle.

She was both ecstatic and ashamed at the whine he made when she extricated herself from him. Ecstatic that she could evoke something like that from him, and ashamed that she had.

"I got you something," she said, excitedly, as she pulled clothing from her bag.

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

She spun around holding his greatcoat. It had been stitched together, each of the slashes covered by neat, machine stitched, folds. The Luftwaffe insignias on the sleeves had been removed, replaced with the Hellsing insignia.

"I had it put back together," Seras clarified. "I had to take it back to get the Hellsing patches on after you joined."

She reached back into the bag and pulled out his cap. Tossing it in his lap, "I did this one myself."

He turned the hat over in his hands, it hadn't been torn in the fight, but the swastika had been expertly removed, leaving only the eagle behind.

He pulled her into a one-armed hug pressing her to his chest to show his gratitude and ignoring the pain as her full chest pressed into his bandaged one. She hugged him back, and it for a moment everything was nice.

"I figured you might like these, especially since you… don't… have... any… clothes…"

Her face got redder and redder as her thoughts formulated themselves on her lips. They'd both been oblivious to his nudity, he so well covered in bandages and medical blankets that, she'd forgotten how bare he was when he'd fallen into her arms.

"Pants," she resolved, shooting up. He grabbed her wrist before she could flee the room. Hans shook his head slowly and pointed at one of the walls of his cloth room. When she looked through it, she saw a rack full of medical gowns.

"Yeah that'll work," she sighed.

He raised his hands over his head and she slid the gown onto his shoulders, before turning her back on him so that he could adjust its lower portions.

He beckoned her back with a whine, and she came. She sat next to him on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair as he hmm-ed appreciatively and rested his chin on top of her head. After a few moments, she could feel his breathing relax as he drifted off to sleep. The rhythmic beating of his heart lulling her with him.

* * *

Seras felt something poke her forehead. She cracked her eyes open and found herself face to face with Pip. She gave a little squeal of surprise before trying her best to extricate herself from Hans.

Pip laughed quietly at the sight of the flustered vampire. "Benji's coming," he said, his tone slightly serious.

With some reluctance, she got off the bed, returning to her chair by his side. Doing so, she got a better look at his face, while they were asleep, his healing seemed to have done its work. The blisters on his face were all but gone, leaving only hints of reddened skin behind, his lips were no longer swollen so large he couldn't open his mouth.

Benji's entrance roused Hans from his sleep. His eyes shot open, and his whole body stiffened, expecting an attack before he remembered where he was, and let his body rest back against the pillows he was propped up on.

Soon enough, his breathing had steadied once again.

"You're healing fast," Benji noted.

"Not fast enough," Hans sighed, flailing one of his bandaged arms out as an example. Although he was doing his best to hide it, Seras could see that being cooped up like this was driving him stir-crazy.

"Faster than any human would, we had to send the doctors back so they wouldn't get spooked."

Hans nodded his understanding.

"On the bright side, whatever attacked you only slowed you down" Seras chirped in.

Hans nodded again.

"What was it, anyway?" Seras asked.

"Like you and ze Frenchman… but für my kind."

"Relationship? I know zat you know it's not wise to eat a woman on the first date." Pip teased, getting a withering glare from both Hans and Seras.

"Do you mean like a familiar?" Seras asked.

Hans nodded.

"Why would it attack you then?"

Hans gave a shrug, "Volves fight for dominance. Such combat is part of growing up. Alzogh, I do not think I vas meant to consume it." She could tell there was more to it than that but decided not to press the subject until they were alone again

"Growing up?"

"Ze Major thought it best if I was kept from maturing, Dok made it so."

"So you're telling us zat you're going through werewolf puberty?" Benji interjected.

Hans nodded again.

"You're just full of surprises," he sighed.

"Is it this violent for all werewolves?" Seras asked.

Hans shook his head, "I zhink Dok's… interference made it vorse."

"Enough with ze sidetracking," Pip grumbled from Seras' shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Sir Integra wants to speak with Seras, and ze wolf, if he can walk."

Hans moved to stand, but Seras was on her feet in a second, pushing him back into the pillows. Her hand on his perfectly sculpted shoulder. Touching him was fun.

"Stay," she teased.

He shot her an annoyed look but did as he was told. Their short conversation had all but sapped him of his energy. If the bed hadn't been so damn inviting… He was out before he could finish his thought.

* * *

It took another three days before the burns had subsided enough to make him combat ready. He spent most of the time dipping in and out of consciousness. During the night, she was usually away, but during the day he would find her dosing in sofa near his bed. She looked so calm when she slept, her face free of worry and stress. He wanted to preserve that beauty. Once, a ray of sun from an open window had strayed dangerously close to her, and he'd roused her trying to throw his blanket over her protectively. Although the sunlight wouldn't kill her, it wasn't comfortable for vampires.

After that, he'd requested heavier curtains be used for his section of the infirmary, complaining that the sun was making it difficult for him to rest. It wasn't long before Seras guessed the real reason behind the action. She scolded him for wasting everyone's time, but she didn't seem to upset by it.

Occasionally they'd both be awake, and she'd tell him about her missions, and all the shenanigans the Wild Geese tended to pull, much to Pips amusement. He would listen to her stories, and every now and then she even got that huffing chuckle out of him. She'd ask him questions too, about his family, and his life before Millenium.

Turns out, he was almost eighty years old. He was born during the first world war and spent most of his life under the Weimar and Nazi governments. He had loved his family, his father had been good and strong, and raised him well, and his mother kind and caring for him and his younger sister. He lost his family when the Major took him. And, although he didn't say it, she could see he blamed himself for their deaths.

 _At least that's something we have in common._

She told him about herself too, her life before her bite, as a police girl with MI-5. She told him that her parents weren't with her anymore.

He gave her an understanding nod, and put a hand out on her wrist, letting her know she wasn't obligated to say anything more. He could guess, from the way she spoke of it, that they hadn't died of natural causes.

Some of their conversations were more lighthearted though. She joked about how none of the Wild Geese had taken her seriously at first, and how the looks on their faces when they had seen Alucard phase through a wall were priceless. However, they were both very private people with very complex pasts, and awkward situations eventually arose. They found their way around through other means, either through affectionate tousles of his hair or through quick smiles he sent at her.

Both of them had gotten into the habit of keeping their lips pressed together on the rare occasions that they smile. Their long fangs having a discomforting effect on normal humans. But around each other, that wasn't much of a problem. She didn't know when she'd stopped hiding her fangs, but between the two of them, toothy grins were almost commonplace. She definitely smiled a lot more around him. As for him, she was pretty sure she'd borne witness to every time he'd smiled, maybe ever.

After their close encounter with Benji, they were both warier of cuddling, but she still used every opportunity she could to pet him or run her hands through his hair, relishing the affectionate growls and hmms he would make when she hit a sweet spot.

He couldn't seem to get enough of it either, her touch was cool and soothing, while simultaneously making all the hairs on his body stand on end. The incorrectness of the whole idea made it that much better. As a werewolf, he was instinctively wary of vampires, and his experiences with those of Millenium had only reinforced those feelings.

Her touch had his wolf side sending waves of adrenaline through his system, sharpening his senses to levels he hadn't even known possible. And, around her, that was very very dangerous. Not that that would stop either of them.

On the third day of his healing, the two were summoned once again, escorted by Benji. Seras was annoyed that Integra still didn't trust Hans, but after Walter, she could at least understand why. Once in Integra's office, the two were confronted by the blonde woman with a map of Europe unfurled on her table.

"I want all the information you have on Millenium," straight to the point, as usual.

"We were gonna ask you sooner, but you did the whole thing with the fire, and we couldn't really talk" Seras added with a sheepish grin, gesturing at her face for emphasis.

Hans gave a long sigh, that was quite a bit of information. He'd been the Major's lapdog for fifty years.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to be more specific than that, Sir."

Integra rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"Did the Major have any contingency plans if his attack on London failed?"

Hans shook his head, London had been the Major's gambit, win or die.

"We've discovered and raided three Millennium storehouses, are there any more we should know about?" Integra asked as she pointed to the locations of the three they had already found, Brazil, Egypt, and Denmark.

Seras had told him that she hadn't liked the Egypt mission, the warehouse had been completely abandoned, and it'd been far to hot for her taste there. Even the nights were not adequately cold.

This time, a nod from Hans. His finger fell on the map, and Integra swore under her breath.

Rome.

* * *

AN: welcome to the end of Chapter two of Getting Hansy, I do hope you enjoyed. This chapter was much harder to write than the first, but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. Rome shenanigans incoming.

I really wanna thank everyone who left a review on the first chapter, this work has been my first time writing anything that wasn't a paper for school or something of that ilk.

Looks like this won't be as slow burn as I thought, but I'll still be slow.

As for the fire, I wanted to connect Hans' death in the series to him maturing in the story.

As always, please don't forget to leave me a review as to the direction you want this story to go, your input is always appreciated! (Tell me if you want smut) Or, alternatively, tell me my writing is garbage.

Next chapter should be out in a few weeks.

On an unrelated note, I was originally gonna name this fic Inspired by Inspired by Lsayaku, but I was worried it'd be to meta.

Best,

~Schitify.


	3. Chapter 3

Integra was not happy. She was tempted to send the Wild Geese to Rome without Seras or Hans. Not only would she be sending the werewolf, who she hardly trusted, on his first mission with Hellsing, but that mission was also in the home of the Catholic church. She was pretty sure the Major was poking fun at her from beyond the grave, hiding a storehouse under all their noses like that.

The new recruits stared at her like she was crazy when the orders were issued. To be fair their orders were, verbatim: "Go follow a vampire and a werewolf to Rome to go find and raid a Nazi warehouse and maybe kill Nazi vampires, and also you might need to fight the Catholic church."

They were taking public airways into Rome, this came with and also solved many problems. Sneaking into Rome would be impossible with the Hellsing jet, but it also meant that taking weapons with them would be more difficult. It also meant they couldn't fly as a group, because big groups tended to be conspicuous.

The Wild Geese would take apart their weapons, and store them in multiple bags, using different flights for each piece. Additionally, they would immigrate in groups of three to four, and some would use multiple connecting flights. Furthermore, they would spend over a week sending people, as to further diswage suspicion.

The hardest part would be the munitions, normal bullets weren't effective against FREAKS, so they had to bring their own, silver or mercury tipped rounds. The solution ended up the same as for the firearms, bring them in pieces to avoid detection, and buy gunpowder once they were in Rome.

There would be some issues with the plans, the first Geese to arrive in Rome would be effectively unarmed, until their unit-mates could arrive and complete their guns. Knives and handguns could be purchased once in Rome, but, just in case, she had every third man bring a handgun and knife in their checked baggage.

Then, there was the issue of Seras and Hans. It was no secret that the Catholic church was fond of neither, they were both monsters in its eyes, and, apparently, Hans had shot a priest in the face during the London conflict. They would be the last in and first out, obviously. She had no doubt that either of them could handle anything thrown at them, Millenium or otherwise. But, the discovery of either would be much worse than one of the Geese, and Integra was getting tired of such fiascos. They were tedious and tiresome.

Integra had originally made Seras, Benji, Colin, and Hans a team. To everyone's surprise, however, Pip had suggested that Hans and Seras travel as a pair. Couples were far less conspicuous after all. That was the first time Integra had seen him display any emotion unintentionally, embarrassment, an unmistakable blush running up his cheeks. Seras' cheeks had turned the color of her eyes as Pip explained.

Integra didn't like the idea much either, but, she grudgingly accepted it. She would do whatever she could to keep her unit from becoming compromised, especially those two. And so the decision was made, the two would play a happy couple, Jannik and Lena, taking a romantic vacation through Europe. She would send them to Germany for four days, while the Geese organized themselves in Rome, before having the 'couple' join them.

* * *

Hans didn't know whether to thank the Frenchman or to wring his neck. On one hand, he got to spend four days alone with Seras in Germany, on the other hand, Pip was the only one who knew about him and Seras' intimacy, and his constant teasing was beginning to make things dangerous.

He was walking with Seras, neither had spoken a word since their meeting, he was picking at the hem of his coat, and Seras had taken a great interest in the tiling of the surrounding walls. Such quiet didn't normally bug him, he actually quite enjoyed silence, especially since he started maturing, and his senses had become even finer tuned. But, in this case, he didn't like it, it was making Seras uncomfortable.

He wanted to say something, but he hadn't a clue what. Hans didn't normally start conversations. Mercifully, his stomach did it for him. The rumbling cut through the heavy silence with all the grace of a hungry ghoul.

She turned her face to him, and he returned her gaze, trying his best at a bashful smile. The outcome could better be described as an awkward snarl, but it seemed enough to get her to relax… a little.

"Food?" he asked, eyebrow raised quizzically.

She returned his smile and nodded, relieved that they didn't have to talk about the fiasco in Integras office "Sure."

Her smile was nice. It calmed him, releasing tension he hadn't even known he'd pent up from the earlier meeting. She calmed him.

He'd only been in the dining hall a few times since the incident with the fire, and he still hadn't quite figured out his maze of a new home. He let Seras lead him.

The kitchen staff seemed surprised to see them. He was new, and Seras took most of her meals in her room, apparently. Nevertheless, they scurried around, trying to find her a blood bag. He ordered two steaks, rare. He realized that he'd never actually seen her feed.

Normally the halls would be filled with Wild Geese and house staff, but it was getting late, and Integra and Benji had called the Geese together select the groups that would be going to Rome, and to debrief them.

The food was delivered quickly, and he began the laborious task of cutting off a piece of his steak, he tried his best at manners. He didn't want to look like a complete animal in front of her. After freeing his first bite, he implied it on his fork and brought it to his barely open mouth.

And stopped.

His eyes widened as he looked across the table. Seras had tried, unsuccessfully to poor some of the blood into an empty wine glass, the blood running, instead, down the edge of the bag before dripping down, forming red splotches all over the tablecloth. She was clearly distressed by the development and was trying, fruitlessly to wipe it off with her napkin.

When she noticed him staring she blushed deeply and averted her eyes.

Oh, what a fool he'd been. She was self-conscious. Of course, she was self-conscious; he was self-conscious too. She'd spent most of the recent months around humans, and they were spooked by her fangs, not to mention her blood-drinking habits.

He mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot, it was bullshit, they were both so worried that they'd further embarrass themselves that neither had realized the other would understand.

Neither of them was human, and there was no shame in that, and he was going to show her.

He put down his fork and knife and wrapped both his giant hands around the first piece of steak. Picking it up, he crammed as much of the meat into his mouth as would fit before biting down and, with a sharp twist of his neck, tearing it away from his hands. He hadn't even finished chewing his first bite before he tore into the steak a second time, rivulets of blood and grease running down his chin and dripping into his lap.

He put down the steak and wrapped his hand around the slender wine glass next to his plate, downing it in one gulp. Then, he looked up at Seras and gave her his toothiest grin, flecks of meat and blood tinting his fangs a slight pinkish.

For a moment Seras just gaped at him, and he feared that he'd gone too far and made a fool of himself. But then, she seemed to understand what he was doing, the smile she gave him warmed every part of his heart.

She was more tentative than him, but, she gingerly sank her fangs into the bag and drank, careful not to let any more spill onto her clothes or the table. But, as she watched him attack his food, she stopped caring and let the blood run free over her chin and down her neck.

Hans wolfed down his food quickly, she still had a quarter of her bag to go by the time the steak had vanished from his plate. She was aware of his gaze as he watched her feed, but unlike most, she couldn't sense any hostility from him, just intrigue.

She squeaked in surprise as he ran his pointer finger up her neck, collecting one of the streams of blood before popping it in his mouth. He'd tasted human blood before, but he was still curious enough to want to taste her food. It was dry and tangy, but mainly, it missed the warmth of fresh blood, he kinda felt bad for her, but she seemed to enjoy it at least.

After their food, they walked together to their rooms. He had to switch to the one next to hers after he blew a hole through his first room. He noticed that she was much closer to him now than she had been on their way in. He could almost feel her touching him, and he realized how much he wanted exactly that.

He could hear her heart going crazy as they made their way into the basement. She took a deep breath, to calm herself, and with a step, pressed her shoulder against his bicep.

"Hans?"

"Hmm?" He didn't dare to look down at her, for fear of what might happen if he saw her face.

"Thank you," She murmured, her hand gently pinching the sleeve of his coat.

A poof of white mist replaced Hans and suddenly a black nose the size of her face was puffing hot mist onto her, and a massive, white-furred, snout was pushing against her, affectionately. He was big, and playful shoves would have sent a normal person sprawling, but she was strong, and he only forced a half step back out of her.

"Hans, quit it" she teased.

Gently, the wolf pushed her to the ground letting her rub his fur on the way down, before trapping her under his head. It was as big as her, the long snout extending from her waist to her chest, slobber getting all over her clothes.

"Bloody... dog," she grumbled, rubbing the top of his head. Normally that would have offended him, but at that moment she could have called him a teddy bear and he wouldn't have minded.

He raised an eyebrow contentedly and locked his blue eyes onto her. Then, she noticed the pink tip of his tongue poking out behind black lips.

It was the first time he heard her laugh, it was light and beautiful, like wind chimes in the summer. He vowed he'd hear it again.

After a bit more nuzzling and petting, she eventually pushed his head off her lap and rolled free.

She hugged his snout, and in a puff of mist, the fur was gone, replaced my long arms wrapping around her, the slobber on her shirt stayed, unfortunately. Neither of them cared.

They stayed in their hug for a bit longer, her face buried in his coat, and him looking down on her blond hair. They squeezed each other tighter than any human would've been able to survive, enjoying each other's grip. Eventually, they had to part ways, they were both reluctant as they pushed their way back into their respective rooms.

"Sleep vell, Seras," Hans said, softly

"You too, Hans," She replied through the wall.

There was silence for a while, but he could hear her breathing, she wasn't asleep.

"Seras?" He asked into the wall.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for repairing my coat." He was putting off sleep just to talk to her, and he knew it. But her voice was just so much more appealing than sleep.

"Don't mention it, I was surprised I kept the rags at all." She sounded tired, it was probably best to let her sleep.

He huffed out a chuckle and placed his ear to the stone. Letting the reverberations of her heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

They waited patiently in line a the airport. Packing turned out to be rather simple, filling their suitcases with bunched up clothes, electronics, and toiletries, although, Hans had to borrow his from Hellsing's extensive wardrobe. Hans added a hunting knife into his checked baggage, for safety's sake. Four days worth of blood, disguised as wine, was crammed into a bag marked DUTY FREE in big red letters.

They weren't late for their flight, but they certainly weren't early. A line of at least thirty couples and families stood before them at the desk. The sounds of babies wailing and children complaining made Hans grateful for his service. Children in airports, he was sure that there was nothing more insufferable.

Seras stood next to him, trying her best not to chuckle at his suppressed irritation, watching the line in front of them slowly thin. The lady behind the counter smiled sweetly at her before noticing Hans. She'd forgotten how easily the silent giant intimidated people. She did her best to return the woman's smile while keeping her teeth hidden if only to calm the woman.

Passing through security was more difficult than originally expected, Hans was the type of man who drew 'random checks' from nearby security officers. But, things got much easier for her once they were seated on their plane. For Seras at least. Pip, ever the thinker, had pointed out that any couple their age with the money to travel first class would draw attention. So they flew economy class.

Seras was small, she could easily fit in the tight seat. Hans however, was having difficulties. She had opted for the window seat, while Hans sat on the aisle side, his legs pushed out into it. This position forced his back to rest against Seras' shoulder, although that wasn't physically uncomfortable. In any other circumstance, the two would be enjoying the shared contact, but their mission to play lovebirds made them both intensely self-conscious of the contact.

Seras tried to rest her head against the side of the plane and the back of her chair, but they were both too rough or bumpy. She hadn't realized herself falling asleep, but eventually, sleep took her.

A bout of turbulence woke her up. She and Hans were propping each other up, his head resting on her blonde hair, and her cheek pressed into his shoulder. All of a sudden she was keenly aware of how close she was to his neck. She could see the blood ebbing through his jugular vein, lightly distending it with each beat of his heart. And worse, she could smell it. God, it smelled divine, mouthwatering, unlike anything that'd ever graced her taste buds before.

She knew his blood tasted good, she'd bit him when they'd fought, but back then it was a battle for life and death and she hadn't had the time to appreciate just how good his blood actually seemed. Now… things were different, and when had she started moving? Her mind was screaming at her to stop, when she pressed her nose into his neck, wanting desperately to immerse herself in his scent.

The cool tip of her nose startled Hans into consciousness. He shot almost a foot into the air, snapping the seatbelt that'd been loosely fastened around his waist, and unceremoniously forcing her away from him.

She must have looked hurt, because, as soon as he saw her face, his softened.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

She didn't know exactly why, but the reddening around his cheeks made her unnaturally giddy.

"It's ok," she whispered, "I shouldn't have startled you."

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves, before laying her head back on Hans' shoulder and smiling confidently up at him. He returned her smile, and let his head flop back down onto hers. With their self-consciousness momentarily forgotten, sleep came quickly to the pair.

* * *

Seras had assumed that they would be sharing a hotel room, but Pip was pushing it, giving them a single. It did help explain the knowing looks she got from the lady at the front desk as Hans had checked them in.

Their hotel was situated, smack dab in the middle of Frankfurt, a few miles from the airport. Location wise, it was nice, and she could hear the bustling of foot traffic beneath them, and the clunk of the metal handle as Hans turned the shower off. All that faded away, as he walked out or the bathroom, soaking wet, and in nothing but a towel. He shot her an apologetic glance, making his way to were he'd left his clothes, neatly folded on the couch.

He was perfectly sculpted, thick strands of sinew running up from his biceps to his broad shoulders, and down across a fit chest. Rolling abs eventually giving way to the creases that ran towards his hips and into the towel. Droplets of water that tenaciously down his body served only to further accentuate his form. She was beginning to think that werewolves had an aversion to clothing, and that was something she was completely ok with.

It took Seras a moment to realize she was staring. He was giving her a quizzical look, eyebrow raised in either amusement or intrigue. She spun around as fast as she could, trying her best to conceal her blush, but the reddening of her ears betrayed her.

When she turned back around he was back in the bathroom, probably changing. He was incredibly quiet when he moved, she needed a bell for him, she resolved.

By the time she had finished her shower, she found Hans on the couch, fast asleep, using his massive coat as a blanket.

If she hadn't been so tired she would have complained that such chivalry was unnecessary. Instead, she swathed herself in the bedsheets and let sleep take her.

* * *

She woke to the sound of running water, and the dim orange glow of the setting sun pushing through the closed curtains of their shared room. Unceremoniously, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the dresser. On the way over she passed the couch, he had used for the day. He left his clothes behind again, and his towel. He was hopeless.

She picked up his coat, pants, and towel, neatly folding them, and made her way towards the door. She couldn't help but notice that there would only be a thin shower curtain separating them. Technically, she'd seen him naked before, but, this was more intimate. It made her ears heat up and filled her with giddy uncertainty. It felt like she was doing something wrong, sneaking into the bathroom like this. Like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. She was stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, except the jar was a bathroom and the cookie a peek at Hans.

Nervously, she cracked the door open and poked her head in… and was blasted square in the face by hot breath. The wolf didn't really fit into the room, his massive white form pressing against all four corners. Of course, he had heard her coming, super animal senses and all. The more annoying thing though was that the dumb dog had the audacity to look amused.

Her first instinct had been to blush and avert her eyes, and mumble the beginnings of an apology, but as soon as she saw the look in his eyes, she knew that he was teasing her behind his silence.

He must have seen her intent as well, as just as she was taking in a breath to tell him off, his fat tongue left a line of slobber on her left cheek, causing a surprised "eep."

The sudden display of affection distracted her and caused her to shut her eyes momentarily. The blink of an eye was all Hans needed apparently; Fur and fangs were suddenly replaced with long sinewy arms hooked behind her back, pulling her up, and soft, warm, lips pressed chastely to hers.

The kiss lasted less than a second, before he pulled away, eyes desperately searching for approval in hers, steeling himself for the worst. Part of her really wanted to slap him or tell him off for surprising her. The other part of her was apparently in control of her body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, no amount of tiptoes could make up for a foot and a half of excess Hans. So, she jumped. Their mouths collided with enough force to break any other man's jaw, her legs wrapping around his waist, his nudity momentarily ignored. He held her as easily as he would a feather, gently carrying her out of the bathroom.

She pulled him closer, feeling his toned chest pushing against her ample one, and his rolling abs pushing into her sternum. Her tongue flicked across his lips, begging entry, he was quick and obedient. Their tongue wrestle lasted the duration of his walk to the bed.

He laid her down then, breaking the kiss so they could both catch their breaths, a glistening strand of saliva connecting their lower lips. Just looking at each other.

"May I kiss you again?" Hans broke the silence.

 _Of course, now he asks_. Sometimes, she thought, Germans just did things really ass-backward.

"You don't need to ask, Hans," she replied, practically panting his name, pulling him down to her.

Seras stopped when she felt what she had earlier presumed to be muscle poke her sternum again. She looked down. _Oh, that's not small._

She noticed she was blushing, "Is that-"

Pip cut her off with a chuckle "Normal? No."

"Pip!" She shrieked. _Oh fuck, had he seen the whole thing?_

Hans started as well, grabbing a handful of blankets to cover himself.

Pip ignored the startled couple, emerging from Seras' arm. "I can't say I approve of your choice, but it could 'ave been worse."

Seras shot him an annoyed glare, not only had he interrupted her time with Hans, but he was also vetting her potential partners. "Oh, really? Worse how?"

Pip shrugged. "At least it's not ze vampire"

"Alucard? No." Seras' shuddered. "He's the vampire equivalent of my father, numbskull"

Pip cupped her chin, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry for doubting you, mignonette."

That tiny action set Hans off. He was more fond of Seras than he had been of other vampires, but the wolf in him still exercised caution close to those fangs, feelings he pushed aside recently to kiss her. But now, the wolf was feeling a very different emotion, possessiveness. He would have attacked the Frenchman if he wasn't attached to Seras. Instead, he would mark her.

It started off as a nuzzle, his human head gently pushing into her shoulder, but it quickly became more forceful. At first, she was holding his head and gently stroking his white hair. The next thing she knew, she was on her back in the bed, his lips finding any exposed skin on her chest and kissing up it towards her neck. At some point he must have caught both her hands in one of his giant ones, as he had both her wrists, in his grasp, gently pinning her arms to the wall behind them.

She didn't really care, she could have escaped the grip easily, but she really didn't want to. The sharp breath of rage and disapproval from her familiar filled her hot tendrils of satisfaction. _Serves him right for interrupting._

Hans' lips making their way up her neck was making it difficult to focus on anything other than the feeling of heat radiating off his skin, and the accompanying scent of wolf. It was driving her absolutely mad, at that moment, he imprinted on her.

He kissed up her chin, around her cheek and down to her lips, his tongue slipping across them, asking to be let in. She opened her mouth and accepted him, their tongues battling for space in her mouth, eliciting a half moan from her that only served to further Hans' excitement. Until one of her fangs grazed his lower lip. A line of blood escaped almost instantly, and she couldn't help but drink. He tasted divine, like liquid ecstasy, suddenly, her eagerness was impossible to control, she began sucking the blood out of his wound with renewed fervor.

Hans practically threw her across the room in his attempt to get away.

He was looking at her with wild eyes. Had she ruined everything? She wanted to apologize, but her throat wasn't cooperating, choking any words that tried to escape.

"I'm sorry," Hans beat her to it.

"It was my fault, I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

Hans shook his head. "I reacted poorly too… vat did you see"

There wasn't any point in lying to him, he would be able to tell right away.

"Your childhood, you were poor, but somehow you made it work. I saw your tiny cottage away from everyone, and your family."

Hans looked visibly relieved. "Thank you." Suddenly, he was very keen on moving the conversation away from what she might have seen. "It's dark, vould you like to go out?"

She decided not to press him any further. "Like a date?"

Hans nodded tentatively.

"Yes, I would," she smiled at him, momentarily forgetting her awkwardness.

"He should probably get dressed first," Pip interjected, and things were awkward again. God, he could be annoying sometimes.

* * *

As it turned out, their natures prevented them from partaking in normal date activities. Their respective diets made a romantic dinner impossible, and most movies in the area played in German, a language Seras had yet to grasp. Neither was big on tourist attractions. So they walked, at first, next to one another, and then, eventually, with a bout of courage, hand in hand.

Neither was wearing their stereotypical attire, Hans clad in a long-sleeved shirt, long workman's pants, a smart looking brown cap, and steel-toed boots. Seras wore a short skirt, black leggings, and a beige top that hugged her chest a little too tightly. Although, she did enjoy how hard Hans was trying not to look.

It didn't take them long to get lost, it was Seras' first time in Germany, and Hans hadn't ever lived in Frankfurt. The two wandered through winding alleyways, listening to the fading sounds of bars and recreation when an idea struck Hans.

"Ve could hunt," He suggested.

The idea itself wasn't bad, Seras hadn't ever hunted before, and certainly not in the manner he was suggesting. She didn't know if she could even drink animal blood. But, she certainly wasn't going to find out by staying in the city.

* * *

Getting to the woods wasn't hard: just walk away from the everpresent smells humanity. It didn't take long before the humming of motorists was almost completely drowned out by the buzzing of crickets.

"So, how am I supposed to do this?" Seras asked him.

Hans looked at her and deadpanned "Find some zing and kill it."

"Easy for you to say, you've probably done this a million times," she grumbled.

He stopped to suddenly she almost ran right into him, wrapping one of his long arms around her waist and lifting. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her slide down his body out of his grip.

"Don't vorry, I vill lead you."

"I already found what I wanna kill," she muttered under her breath, her pride overpowering the pleasantness of her surprise kiss.

"You did zat already."

 _Oh, right._ She blushed a deep red.

Hans briefly contemplated turning into his wolf form for the hunt, but decided against it; it would be easier for Seras if his form better matched hers.

Their enhanced hearing had the two much more attuned to the noises their bodies made as they moved, as such, they were unnaturally quiet when walking, now that they were actually trying to be stealthy, they were noiseless.

It didn't take them long to catch the smell of deer and even less time to catch up the poor mammal. A flash from Hans' knife had the thing running for its life, blood trickling down its leg.

Seras finished it quickly with a blow to the top of the neck, the deer died quickly and painlessly.

Hans started eating from the deer's flanks, tearing away chunks of flesh with his hands, whilst leaving her the head, so she could have better access to its neck. Drinking animal blood was decidedly worse than human blood, it was completely tasteless, platable, but like water, and then there was the associated fur. It would take her ages to get all the hairs out of her teeth. Still, it was good to know she had something she could rely on in a pinch.

After she'd had her fill, Hans' wolf emerged and scarfed down the whole carcass, bones and all, in two quick bites. He returned to his human form soon after, patting his stomach like a toddler who'd just eaten his fill, and gazing at her with eyes that looked far too innocent for someone who's chin was covered in blood.

The animal blood did little to mask their scents but did much to stop them from smelling the wolves that lurked in the trees around them.

Seras noticed first, her nose less obscured by the smells of deer meat and blood.

"Hans, we're not alone" was all she needed to whisper before he snapped his laser-like focus to his surroundings.

Five great wolves stepped out of the forest. The two at the front were large, larger than Hans when Seras had first fought him, Hans recognized them as alphas immediately. The three that flanked them were smaller, each standing only as tall as her. None of them were pups, and all of them locked their gazes at her.

The leading wolf moved first, it made it three steps before Hans appeared. He was standing low, his stance a mixture between that of a boxer and that of a martial artist, each leg bent, tense, and ready to spring, the knife gleaming from his right hand while his left balled up into a fist.

The wolf stopped, mist flowing off of it as fur was replaced worn blue shorts and a white shirt. He was a midsized man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, although it was difficult to tell with their kind. He had mousy features, and a strong build; straight brown locks hanging haphazardly over his eyes. He didn't look wholly disheveled, but the man clearly did not prioritize appearance in his day to day.

"Move," the man command. His accent wasn't as thick as Hans' but it was just as unmistakable. She, at least, was glad he wasn't speaking German.

Hans remained wordless, motionless and expressionless.

The two stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity before the second alpha put her now human hand on his shoulder. She had long black hair, and a slightly tanner complexion, and wore a red dress that came halfway down her thighs and black spandex shorts.

"Warte, Karl."

After a few more seconds, the one named Karl allowed himself to pulled away from his challenge. The other alpha turned to them now, her face hardening.

"Who are you?" Her tone brooked no argument.

It took Seras a few seconds to find her voice. "My name is Seras, I- we work for the Hellsing organization"

The nameless alpha paused for a moment, allowing her partner to interject.

"vat's Hellsing doing in Germany?"

Seras opened her mouth, but Hans' hand shot out, motioning for her to stop, he slowly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," she replied, a bit miffed. _Honestly, Hans, I'm a trained officer too, I won't go spewing mission details to just anyone._

Karl growled and stepped forward only to bump into Hans' broad chest, and glare up at the larger werewolf.

The female alpha seemed to at least try to understand her predicament. "Very well, zen can you tell me what Alucard's offspring is doing with a verewolf?"

She blushed immediately, not knowing what to say. Luckily, pip saved her from having to answer as he popped his head and torso out of her arm. "Dating him, an activity that she vas enjoying before you mutts interfered." Her blush deepened, perhaps 'saved' was the wrong choice of word.

As the two alphas and three others picked their jaws up, Pip turned to Hans. "Crabot d'attaque, vy are you being so passive? Zey came here with ze intent to kill, lay into zem."

Hans ignored him.

Karl didn't, he looked up at Hans his mouth curled into a mixture of disdain and disgust.

Seras, once more regained her composure, "Who are you all anyway?"

The female Alpha stepped forward, "I'm Sara, zat is Karl, and ze three behind us are some of our packmates."

The three remaining wolves shapeshifted back into their human forms and introduced themselves. Justin, barely older than a teenager, with short black hair and black stubble adorning his chin, Mia, a small Asian girl, who looked like she could still be in high school, and Joanna, a tall, blonde woman who looked to be in her mid to late thirties.

Justin looked to Karl and spoke in lazy German, "Ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn ich ein Mädchen mit einem Arsch wie dem treffen würde-'"

He never finished his sentence, interrupted by a low and menacing growl from Hans. Seras alone could sense his fury, as he turned away from the pack, and made his way towards her.

"Who said you could leave," snarled Karl, grabbing for the back of Hans' shirt.

One moment, the werewolves hand was a few centimeters away from Hans shirt, the next, it, as well as its owner, were hurtling into a tree. There was a crack of wood and bone, and a wet cough of blood and vomit as Karl's body folded itself around the round wooden obstacle. Hans lowered his booted foot back to the ground.

Justin flew at him next, his two companions greener than he, and still frozen in shock. Sara watched, horrified, acutely aware of the danger this werewolf poized, every one of her instincts telling her to run for her life. It took her a few seconds to realize that she had lost track of the vampire.

Seras darted out from behind her werewolf, catching Justin's outstretched arm by the wrist, her grip vice-like. In a half step and a turn, she had the offending arm pinned to his back. Before he could turn towards her he kicked his legs out from under him and sent him crashing, face first, into the ground. Her shadow formed a spike at the base of his neck, poised to split his spine.

Karl was struggling to his feet, mist working to repair his shattered ribs and ruptured intestines, when Sara put her arm around him, simultaneously helping him rise and holding him back.

Hans breezed by them wordlessly, helping Seras to her feet, and leading her back to the hotel.

He was completely silent until the door to their room was locked behind them. Once it was, he hugged her close.

"Ve need to go, tonight. I apologize," his voice brooked no argument, whatever he had left behind here fifty years ago was pushing him away once more.

On some base level, Seras understood, it was evident in the way he'd walked with her, his hand grasping hers like he never wanted to let go, he hadn't been expecting those werewolves, and seeing them had shaken him more than she had seen anything do before.

"It's ok," she hummed, standing on her toes to bury her face in his neck, "I'll get it sorted with Integra."

* * *

Heinkel Wolfe was stressed and furious. She had been elected de facto leader of Iscariot shortly after Alexander Anderson's death and been left in charge of repairing it, all while the church repaired her body. Iscariot had lost almost half its members in London, and she was beginning to become less and less trusting of the church to which she owed her allegiance.

This morning had been the straw that broke the camel's back, one of her subordinates had informed her that there were surviving Millenium assets sheltered here in Rome. Not knowing what to do, she'd thanked the man and left her meek office to go think.

She knew that the Church had helped Millenium escape from Germany in the past, but she was surprised and angry to find they'd repeat their mistakes after London.

And so, she found herself striding through the streets of Rome, cool night air nipping at the bandages adorning her face, not knowing exactly where her feet would take her.

* * *

Benji was surprised when Integra ordered him to pick up Seras and Hans at the airport, three days early. But, he obeyed without question, she was his commander, and if she didn't tell him the reason, then he didn't need to know. So, he found himself waiting with Colin in the Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport at four in the morning, awaiting two of the most terrifying people he'd met in his life.

Benji saw the pair before they saw him, and was suddenly very intrigued. They walked hand in hand, Seras leading him through the maze of terminals to the exit. They were wrapped in conversation, or rather, Seras was talking to him while he watched her like she was the sun and stars. Each was too absorbed in the other to notice him.

Well, this was new.

He caught their attention with a wave, Hans' hand shot away from hers as if he'd suddenly found it changed into a hot poker. Seras stayed slightly more calm, shooting a wave and a toothless smile back at him, the only indicator of her embarrassment was the slight pink tint on her cheeks.

He glanced at them occasionally through the rearview mirror on their drive to the hotel. It was funny, they started on opposite ends of the rear seat, but every time he looked up to check on them, they had inched a little bit closer, like a terrible stop-motion movie. He caught Colin looking once or twice as well, and traded occasional eye contact with him. By the time they'd arrived at the hotel, she was leaning into his arm, fast asleep.

The hotel itself was tall and well lit, styled to look modern and welcoming. Integra had procured it, apparently, one of her friends in parliament owned the chain, and had volunteered it for their mission. Benji almost pitied the poor man, Integra was persistent and persuasive when she wanted something.

He watched Hans gently rouse Seras from her sleep, and escort her into the hotel. _Rome just got a fair bit more interesting._

* * *

Tonight was the night, with, Hans and Seras' early arrival, the operation schedule had been pushed forward, the last of the Wild geese streaming in with supplies and disassembled weapons throughout the course of the day. The early hours of dusk were spent setting up guns and distributing ammunition. Seras noticed the feelings of unease that perforated the group as their caravan of unmarked trucks began rolling towards the outskirts of the city.

It almost an hour to get to their destination, an abandoned shack on the outskirts of the city. Hans led the team of men to the entrance, ostensibly the warehouse looked rundown and empty, like a building waiting to be torn down and replaced. However, under the dust and rubble, Hans located a trap door.

Going through it was like stepping into another world. Tight corridors of reflective gray metal enveloped them, each surface cleaned impeccably. Hans, being the only one who'd set foot in the facility beforehand lead the way.

Everyone was silent as they moved, the other warehouses they had raided had been empty, but each man was experienced enough not to expect another such blessing in their line of work.

They stood thirty meters from a heavy iron door when the hissing of pressurized air cut through their silence. It may as well have been the roaring of gunfire, considering how it seemed to reverberate through the halls

Seras was the only one with good enough eyesight to see what happened next. A metal cylinder about the size of a 12-gauge shell slammed into the side of Hans' neck, pushing a small gray chip under the skin. Only one strangled syllable managed to escape Hans' mouth as every muscle in his body contracted, eyes turning blood red.

"Run."

Seras was the quickest to act. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and sending them both flying down the hall, away from the Wild Geese.

The door crumpled and folded away from them as their two bodies crashed through it. And suddenly they were in a massive chamber with black iron walls and a cement floor. Large industrial lights hung above them, illuminating shipping crates below. They lay on a landing with a grated floor overlooking men scurrying about below them and raising firearms.

The werewolf under her growled, and kicked her off him, slamming her into the ceiling with enough force to crack it, and her ribs. Her breath momentarily knocked out of her the wolf took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her throat, growling furiously.

"Wait!" a woman's voice called out. Hans paused.

The owner of the voice approached them, she was wearing a tight suit and dress shoes, a revolver hanging lazily in her left hand. She had long blond hair and pitch black irises and a triangular face that would have been attractive if it hadn't been marred by a massive scar on her forehead.

"Heel," she commanded, and sure enough, released his grip on Seras, letting her crumple in a heap on the floor. Seras was, for the moment, immobilized, until she could repair her crushed windpipe.

"Good do-" the woman began but was cut off as one of Hans massive hands wrapping around the side of her head and slamming it into the wall, splattering it like an overripe watermelon.

Hans turned back to his original pray, red eyes fixated on each other. Once again, he was interrupted, as all the soldiers in the room opened fire in a vain attempt to avenge the woman who must have been their leader.

Seras briefly felt herself showered in Hans' blood, as bullets tore through his skin. In a flash of mist, the bloody man was replaced by a very large, very angry white wolf. Blue fire rushed around his paws in miniature infernos as he vaulted the railing, and sprung down into the midst of soldiers.

Her eyes weren't privy to what went on below her in the thirty seconds it took her to fix her neck. But the sounds and smells were more than enough. Screams, crunches, and the crackling of raging fire filled the room, accompanied by the pungent smells of blood, death, and burning flesh. She was vaguely aware of a man running by her, bright blue flames lapping hungrily at his clothes.

The moment she could breathe again, she vaulted the railing and made her way towards Hans. He had returned to his human form, his knife in hand, facing away from her. Her shadow instantly transformed itself into a pair of black and red wings, and launcher her at his back. _I just have to get that chip out._

He was fast, slicing across her outstretched palm with his hunting knife, she caught the blade with her bare hands, feeling it slice through her fingers. But, the moment's pause was all Pip needed. He directed her shade to slice through Hans' arm, removing it at the elbow with a quick, clean cut.

He tried to jump away from her, but she pursued, swinging her remaining functioning arm at his neck. He caught her fist with his own, a surge of white mist and blue fire pushing her shade back. She twisted in his vice-like grip feeling her shoulder pop out of its socket, but, that was enough for her to get to him. _Sorry, Hans._

She sank her fangs into his neck, tearing the chunk of flesh that held the chip away from him. She and Hans fell to the ground, their consciousness leaving them.

* * *

Seras dreamed through her cluster headaches. She woke up as a young boy with white hair and a loving family. A caring mother named Angelica, A tough but kind father named Kurt, and an adoring little sister named Dianne. They were all so happy. Poor, but happy. Then, the war started. Hans and His father were drafted into the military, his father joining a mechanized infantry division, while he was sent to the Luftwaffe.

He drew Millennium's attention when he survived a fuel explosion, coming out completely unharmed. Under the guise of a promotion, Millenium officers kidnapped him and shot him full of sedatives and anesthetics.

He first met the Dok and the Major when he awoke, by then, his body was no longer his own. The Major had him trained and leashed, and now he wanted him tested.

They were back at the cottage now, the Major, the Dok, Zorin, and Him. With a flick of her fingers, Zorin cut the door down, revealing his mother, his father, and his sister. The Major was saying something in German, but he could understand.

"There is nothing more disgusting than a soldier who deserts his country, such a man must be punished, don't you think?"

Then, the fateful snap of his fingers. The allies used to call the MG-42 Hitler's buzzsaw because it spat bullets fast enough to tear a man in half. In this case, a man, a woman, and a child. And there was nothing he could do.

The next fifty years passed by in a flash, traveling with Millenium, killing people, occasionally breaking a particularly bloodthirsty officer who had tried to suck his blood. Zorin was always there to antagonize him though, replaying the memories of his patricide, matricide, and sororicide at any opportunity.

He met Seras, watched her kill him, and commanded himself to go back to her. He walked with her through the halls of the Hellsing manor, a constant and intense desire for her filling every crevice of his body.

He kissed her in Germany, wanting so badly to make her his, and only his, for the rest of their lives. Werewolves only mate once, and he knew, for certain, that he wanted her and no one else.

* * *

When she awoke, Hans was gone, her arms were, for the most part, healed. It didn't take her long to find her werewolf, there was only the one room. He had huddled himself in the corner, away from the bloodbath he'd created.

Seras approached him gently and sat beside him.

"It's not your fault you know," she said, glancing sidelong at him. He was looking straight ahead, not trusting himself to meet her gaze.

"Millenium made you do it," she continued.

"It vas still I who pulled the trigger," he responded, his voice hoarse and weak.

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

Suddenly she was hugging him, "you need to stop living in the past, Hans," and then she was babbling, "because there are people here and now who desperately want- no, need you to live in the present and the future with them."

One of his freshly remade hands cupped her chin. "Vat?"

She took a moment to breathe and steady herself. "What I'm saying, Hans, is I wanna be your mate too."

He sat there, shock clearly visible on his face, then she saw his smile, for the second time in her life. Oh god was he beautiful. Her hand grabbed a bunch of his shirt and pulled him towards her, locking his lips over hers and setting fireworks off behind her eyes. They shared a deep, long, loving kiss…

… in front of half the Wild Geese.

* * *

AN: Hello Readers! you have reached the end of chapter three of getting hansy. I'm sorry for the late update, but I had a lot on my plate recently: I started a new job.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's extra long to make up for the fact you all had to wait almost a month.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story for giving me the motivation to keep going with it, your comments, no matter how small really mean a lot to me.

Due to popula demand, there will be smut in either the next chapter or the following one!

Please leave a review telling me how you're liking the story, or alternatively tell me my writing is garbage. Anything is greatly appreciated.

The next chapter will be out in a few weeks.

Best,

~Schitify


	4. Chapter 4

Benji was the quickest to react after Seras launched herself and Hans away from them. He was not usually one to run away from a fight, but, when a borderline mute werewolf captain advised him, he was inclined to listen.

Most of his men stood dumbfounded for a few moments after their supernatural companions departed. Granted, none of the new recruits had borne witness to Seras incredible strength before, and seeing her jump headfirst through a reinforced door was quite the spectacle.

It was, however, Benji's job to keep them focused; all of them were hardened soldiers, and they should really act as such.

"Move!" Benji shouted, returning his men to their senses, before turning the way they had came.

He took off at a sprint, his men soon following, the sounds ominous echoes of werewolf growls chasing them back to the surface.

Benji and his men exited the tunnel just in time to see four black vans come to a rumbling halt on the dirt roads behind the rundown warehouse. Weapons were drawn and cover taken. Clicks of safeties being turned off, and forty-millimeter grenades being loaded cut through the silence like a knife.

Almost all his men were equipped with M4A1 assault rifles with under barrel grenade launchers, but he, Collin and Jonas had been the first ones to arrive and had used their spare time to go shopping.

Colin had just finished setting up the fruits of their labor, an eighty millimeter Breda Folgore recoilless rifle, complete with HEAT ammunition.

Men in prayer uniform shuffled out of the cars, each bristling with handguns and explosives. From the lead vehicle stepped a woman, her face wreathed in bandages, holding a pair of silver pistols, and the long barrel of a Dragunov SVD poking over her left shoulder.

All stopped when they saw the veritable arsenal of gun barrels pointed at them.

Some of her men moved to ready themselves for combat, but Heinkel waved them down, she recognized the American made guns leveled at them. The people in front of them were certainly not Millennium, and she could hazard a guess at their true identities, Hellsing. And, if it was Hellsing, then there was probably a familiar vampire somewhere close by with a twenty-millimeter anti-tank rifle trained on her forehead.

"Stand down, in the name of Vatican Section Thirteen, the Iscariot Organization" Heinkel shouted, her voice unnaturally deep and gravely. When the Millennium captain had shot her, the bullet had damaged her windpipe, further lowering her already low pitch.

"No," Benji replied, deadpanning completely.

"No?" Heinkel was incredulous.

"No, we are here representing the Hellsing Organization, and we have reason to believe that this area is controlled by Millenium remnants."

Her suspicions confirmed, Heinkel pressed on, her German accent faded and damaged by the partial reconstruction of her face done by a certain werewolf, "Hellsing has no business here, leave at once."

"It was London that Millenium attacked, not Rome, if Millenium is here, then we have business here. "

Heinkel was readying her response, but Benji plowed on, "Plus, I have two very good reasons you why you should not go down there."

As if on cue, a man came stumbling out of the trap door, bright blue flames lapping hungrily at his clothes.

The man ignored the confused soldiers in front of him, preferring to run out of the shed into the open, hands desperately tearing at his coat. He threw the burning cloth away, briefly spared from the flame's azure embrace. Until a wayward tendril sneaked its way to his fingers.

As soon as the flames touched his skin, it ignited. The man was instantly engulfed in the blue fire. It was as if we were drenched in gasoline. He fell, flailing wildly in the dirt, his screams echoing into the silent standoff.

"That was not the work of a vampire," Heinkel stated.

"No, it wasn't," Benji confirmed, keeping his voice level, and hoping the dark of night had masked the flicker of concern that had flashed across his face.

"Who?" Heinkel asked.

"You're not currently in a position to be asking questions."

Heinkel scowled at the unruly mercenary.

"Besides, would it not be in your best interest to let us handle this?"

Heinkel remained silent, although the slight stiffening of her spine was all Benji needed to know she had heard him.

Benji's voice changed from that of a focused soldier to that of a commander, explaining orders, "The man who just ran by us, he was not wearing a swastika or a German military uniform. This leads me to believe that the men here are not directly attached to Millennium. Furthermore, this facility appears to have been in use for the past fifty years. I believe it was used to make freak chips, something your predecessor would not stand for."

Heinkels breath hitched, realizing the implications of Benji's explanation just before he uttered them

"All this makes me think that someone in the Vatican was deliberately hiding it from you. Such open infighting in the Church could have dangerous repercussions, don't you think?"

Benji's mouth curled into a half smile of relief and satisfaction as Heinkel raised her hand, her troops releasing their holds on their weapons. None of her men needed to die today, and if what the annoying captain said was true, then she would be needing every trustworthy man or woman that she could find.

But, she realized, there was still a few pieces of information she could gain. Primarily, the identity of Hellsing's newest monster. So, she pulled back, taking her men and their vehicles back up the dirt road, not nearly as far back as Benji might have hoped, using binoculars to observe him and his soldiers from a distance.

After Iscariot's departure, Benji set about dividing his troops into two groups. At some point, the screams echoing through the halls had stopped, and yet, neither Hans nor Seras had returned, and he had no interest in encountering any other branches of the Catholic Church.

He, Colin, and fifteen of his men ventured back into the metal tunnel, while eighteen others, led by his second in command, Mell, stayed behind with orders to shoot anything that moved.

The smell hit them far before they made it to the end of the hall, burning flesh, soot, and ash. Some of his men pulled bandanas, scarves or balaclavas over their mouths in an attempt to block out the pungent odor. He, and his more seasoned companions, merely wrinkled their noses and pressed on.

They emerged onto a black steel grating, overlooking a bloodbath. The floor was blackened and cracked and streaked with blood. The center of the storehouse divided by four stacks of industrial shipping crates, each two crates tall, not quite reaching the landing they were standing on.

Any markings on the crates themselves had been long since burned away, and on most the paint had been flecked and cracked by the heat, revealing fire-darked metal underneath. Above them, heavy fans and brilliant lights illuminated the scene, filling the room with their incessant humming.

Bodies littered the floor, some burnt to the color of charcoal, others fresh and torn into, missing great chunks of flesh or entire limbs, their blood forming dull red pools around them.

Hans and Seras, however, were nowhere to be found. Until a flurry of motion caught all of their attention. Their eyes were drawn to Seras and Hans, sat next to each other in a corner away from the mess in the center of the room, connected at the lips.

Seras had a fistful of Hans' shirt and was pulling him ever closer, the side of her head pushing Hans' cap further up his head. Blood red eyes and brilliant blue ones were hidden behind closed lids as both parties enjoyed the kiss, content to savor the taste of the other's lips.

 _So that's what happened in Germany. Benji thought to himself with a bit of a smile._

Pip's indignant voice pulled the pair away from each other. "Benji, what ze fuck were you zinking, 'iring him."

The couple soon noticed the attention directed at them, and quickly scrambled apart. Not that it would do them much good. Seras' cheeks were a rosy pink, and even Hans' normally statuesque face had similar tints.

"Well looks like keeping it a secret's gone right out the window." Seras sighed, nudging Hans and smiling sheepishly.

He responded with an uneasy nod.

Hans face returned to its expressionless mask as he slowly rose, offering her his hand. She took it, and let herself be pulled to her feet. When he tried to let her go, she held on. He turned to her, and the two seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. With a bit of a huff, Hans resigned himself to the hand holding, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"How long did we keep it up for?" Seras asked as they walked towards the group of mostly flabbergasted soldiers.

Hans held up his other hand, five fingers splayed.

Benji knew it was a terrible idea, but it was irresistible. Besides, it had been ages since any of the Wild Geese had properly teased Seras, and opportunities like these only came once in a lifetime.

"Integra's going to love this."

That was the first time he saw Hans visibly frightened.

* * *

Heinkel watched, through her binoculars, the men shimmy one by one out of the tunnel she had watched them enter not fifteen minutes beforehand. The last ones to leave the trap-door were by far the most interesting to her. Leading the trio was the man who had challenged her earlier, he was interesting, for his boldness, if nothing else. Behind him stood Seras Victoria, the scum spawn of the vampire that had killed her-... Anderson. And behind her, stood an impossibility that made her blood run cold.

She viciously clamped a hand over her own mouth to hold in the bile and scream of hatred, anger, and terror that threatened to escape her at the sight of the white-haired giant. He was trailing a few feet behind the rest of the party, but the insignias adorning each of his arms were easily visible to her. Hellsing.

The vampire seemed to be excitedly talking to- at him. She couldn't make out the words from this distance, and his face was as stony and silent as she had ever seen it, never betraying a hint of emotion. But, the vampire seemed happy with his response, or lack thereof, as she led him to the foremost van, joining the soldiers inside.

The night was filled with an eerie silence as the vans sped off. Her men all standing and staring at her like a bunch of fools.

The rumbling of explosions and the gout of orange flames spewing from the trap door was enough to snap them all out of the awkward silence.

"Pack up, ve're going home." She commanded, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. If what the man's guess had been correct, she had more to worry about than a few dead Nazis. And then, of course, there was the live one, although it seemed he had had a bit of a change of heart.

Her men were quick and efficient in their obedience.

* * *

(NSFW PART)

The ride to the hotel was strange but uneventful. Hans was not normally a talkative fellow, but Seras sensed he was brooding even more than usual. She was quieter than normal too, but that was not entirely unwarranted. They had just been exposed, after all. Doubly so, in fact.

Regardless, she was hungry, all of them were in fact, but while Hans could make do with the rare meat, and even treat himself to the occasional beer, she was limited to one drink. And so, as the Wild Geese made their way to the dining halls or out the hotel's front doors to see what they could find at this time of night she made her way to her room to sink her fangs into a refrigerated plastic bag.

It was a practiced ritual, and none of the men bothered her on her walk. She had been on missions with them before, and they had quickly learned that she didn't like onlookers when she ate. Not that she had ever hurt any of them, or needed to. They had been surprisingly respectful of her desire to be left alone when she was eating, not throwing a single joke or tease her way. Occasionally, one of the newer men would be overcome with curiosity, but they would be chewed out by Pip or Benji long before they made it to her quarters.

This time, however, things were a bit different, she had company. Hans trailed her like an obedient puppy, his long strides shortened to keep himself from passing the shorter vampire. It made her chuckle, imagining him as a pup, his featureless mask covered by a smiling panting mouth and happily flattened ears.

Hans shifted his eyes slightly in her direction, his face remaining expressionless, but his glance conveying confusion.

She felt her cheeks heat up, and increased her pace, her body falling into the rigid motions of a soldier.

Hans' demeanor changed completely when the two made it to their, no, her room.

The room itself was rather modest, the only set of windows was covered by dull red and green curtains, in the center of the room sat a single queen sized bed, a short hallway leading to the bathroom sat at its left and in the opposing corner a grey box with an orange biohazard sticker stamped on each side.

 _Dinner_ thought Seras, disdainfully.

Watching the muscles around his neck relax ever so slightly, and his shoulders sag a fraction of a centimeter as the tension left his body had a soothing effect on her as well.

She watched as he sat against the foot of her bed, one long arm stretched out, creasing the pristine white sheets, his wrist dangling over the edge.

Part of her wanted to go to him, his long, muscular form was so inviting after all, and the veins in his neck bulged so delectably.

But, she didn't trust herself, she was too hungry, she'd been a vampire for less than a year, and his blood was too… irresistible.

She spun away from him and purposefully strode to the unappetizing grey cooler. _Food, I need blood first. Once I've had some of that god awful-_

"Warte," the interruption snapped her out of her train of thought, and she turned back to face him.

Hans seemed to have caught onto her train of thought. His free hand had moved across his body, and he had hooked a finger into the collar of his coat, pulling it down and away from him. His head was cocked in the opposite direction, exposing his neck even further.

He was… inviting her.

She shook her head violently. "No! I… shouldn't."

His face was as dead set as always "I'm your mate."

She took a cautious step towards him "But, what if I hurt you?"

Red eyes locked with deep blues, attempting to reassure her, "I've lived through vorse"

She took another step. The scent of his blood was tingling in the back of her throat now; the situation serving only to accentuate her awareness of it.

"I don't want to hurt you, and we have other blood here."

Another step.

"Mine ist better."

Another.

She was less than a foot away from him now. She lowered herself down, placing one hand on either side of his hips and staring intently into his eyes, her face a mixture of a pout and a concerned frown. She could see the fear and excitement dancing behind his eyes.

Her body inched unconsciously closer to his, as if in a trance. One that abruptly ended when her nose bumped into his neck, right on top of the jugular vein.

She made the mistake of breathing in then.

The smell of wolf, man and blood drove the vampire in her up the wall. His form smelled so tasty, she found herself practically drooling over him. Her cheeks were flushed as well, the 20-year-old girl in her could appreciate what she saw. _He's just to damn sexy_. She concluded.

His relentless encouragement wasn't helping either.

Slowly, she opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, the upper and lower sets connected by silky strands of saliva.

She eased forward, gently sucking on the skin of his neck, trying her best to isolate the vein.

Her efforts got her a satisfying rumble from the pit of Hans's stomach.

She felt his entire body tense up as he felt her tongue trace the desired area, but she was gentle in her bite. She was aware of how sharp her teeth really were and took great care to sink them in just enough to allow a trickle of his dark blood into her mouth.

If pleasure were made liquid she was drinking it, it was sweet and wild like viscous honey, fat drops flowing over her tongue and down her throat, and lighting a fire deep in her insides.

She was in heaven.

She could feel all of Hans' want for her when she drank from him, and before she knew it, her body had molded herself against his, pressing against him in any way possible to increase contact. One leg joined her hand on the other side of his body, so she could better straddle him, and she pushed herself into his chest, enjoying the heat that radiated off him.

It took her a moment to return to her senses. She checked, and double checked that she hadn't bit too deep, using every ounce of her restraint to hold her mouth as still as possible. It felt like she was actively fighting her own treacherous jaws.

Hans, for his part, was doing an excellent job of keeping his composure. His instincts were screaming at him to throw her off and maul her, or to run as far away as possible. Instead, he moved his hand from the bed and ran it reassuringly through her blond spikes.

The way she sat in his lap and tucked herself to him was driving him absolutely wild, even the wolf in him recognized that this dangerous draculina was his mate, and, could, under no circumstance, be allowed to stray from this position.

Good god how badly he wanted her.

His other hand snaked from his collar to wrap itself around her waist, completing their embrace.

Then Saras started to move.

He felt her begin to rub her hips against his, and he knew that even his fifty years of military experience would begin to crack under the pressure of those amazing thighs.

He gave her an involuntary half-moan, half-growl for her troubles.

"I vant you," he managed.

She took a break from her drinking to grace him with a response, letting a rivulet of his precious blood run down his neck.

"I'm your mate now, aren't I?"

 _Good answer._

The sound of whatever self-control he had left shattering into a million pieces was almost audible.

She heard tear of fabric and saw something black fly past her periphery. Then, she felt a cool breeze flow over her butt. _He tore my skirt off; That's… kinda hot._

She gave Hans a disapproving glare anyway.

"Don't rip my, uniform, I don't want to explain-"

He silenced her with a kiss, tugging gently on her hair to keep her close. His tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Lust overcame pride, and she let him in. Choosing instead to show her disapproval at his interruption by pushing his tongue back into his mouth and giving chase with her own.

The bleeding from his neck had made quite a mess during their game of tonsil-hockey.

He tilted his head to the side, and she immediately set about cleaning it up with long licks from his collarbone to his lower jaw, her saliva serving to close the wound.

He reached the hand on her back down and covered one of her shapely ass cheeks with it, giving her an experimental squeeze. It sent a shiver running up her spine. Enjoying the response she gave him he squeezed again, a little harder this time. She hummed a tantalizing "mmmm" into his neck.

He felt her arms rise from his sides and make their way to his chest, gently pushing her's away. At first, he worried he'd done something wrong; then she started fiddling with his buttons.

It was cute watching her struggle with the first one, -she was at an especially bad angle, and he was too close to her for her to get her elbows free- her brow furrowed with concentration, a pink blush adorning her normally pale features.

He watched her get more and more frustrated with the article of clothing, and after three failed attempts, she gave a disgruntled "argh" and plucked the button off the coat.

 _So much for not ripping clothes._ He thought to himself.

Seras had more luck with the rest of the buttons, and before long, he had slid out of his coat and undershirt, and they lay crumpled behind his back. She sat back in his hands for a moment for shirtless Hans appreciation. He used the time to sit up and give her neck some attention.

He peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses, licks, and gentle sucks. Focusing on the deep bite marks left by Alucard. It annoyed Hans to no end that another had left such an indelible mark on her, and with no hope of removing it, he settled to mask instead.

Saras loved the treatment. Each kiss and lick sent her gasping and muttering encouragements into his ear.

They were each other's natural predator, and the way his teeth brushed against her neck between kisses and licks had her body positively tingling with adrenaline.

"Bed," she gasped out, after a particularly hard nibble at her bites.

He didn't need to be asked twice. His right hand joined his left on her ass and picked her up as if she was weightless. He captured her lips with his once more, and took half a step backward, collapsing onto the bed, while keeping her firmly on top of him.

She broke the kiss and moved to sit on his hips. He had other ideas, as he followed her up, hands working at the buttons of her uniform. He had about as much luck as she did. She helped him get her out of it.

He stared at her in reverence, she sat before him, bare except for her underwear, perfect milky white skin, her arms crossed in front of her chest, with a beautifully bashful look on her face. His pants were starting to feel far too tight.

Gently, he pulled one of her arms away, kissing the back of her hand lightly.

"You're vunderful," he tried.

It seemed to relax her, and slowly, she allowed the other arm to fall to her side.

To him, her breasts were perfect, even hidden behind the beige cups of her bra. They looked, so soft and plush. He found himself incapable of hiding his stare. The pressure in his loins quickly becoming unbearable.

His pants were the next to go, his underwear taken along with them. She'd slid down him like a serpent, finding a seating place between his legs, and started to tug at his belt. He'd never been more eager to help someone in his entire life.

When he sprang free, her mouth formed into a cute little 'o' and she took a moment to run her eyes over the completely naked werewolf below her. She knew he was big, but every time she saw him it still surprised her. He saw equal parts fear and excitement in her eyes.

She was still bashful, but her apprehension faded fast. She leaned forward and took his length in one of her hands, her fingers didn't make it all the way around. She started rubbing him experimentally, it was her first time with a man, but she was aware of how sensitive the organ could be, and she didn't want to hurt him.

Her skin felt wonderful on his, her touch was impossibly soft, and the natural difference in their body temperatures caused a surprisingly erotic tingling that lingered behind her soft touch.

Seras, for her part, was an incredibly fast learner, and she quickly set a rhythm that had him grunting, huffing, and muttering unintelligible words of encouragement.

Watching her experiment with him was enjoyable, feeling her hand massaging his shaft doubly so. He watched as she squeezed and stroked until she found a pressure and tempo that suited them both. Once she did so, he flopped onto his back and let himself enjoy the pleasure she was giving him.

The rhythmic massage of her small hands teased him to full mast, making his erection almost uncomfortably hard.

His pleasure was suddenly cut short, as her hand retracted. He was about to whine out his disappointment when it was replaced by a warm wetness that inched from his base up, all the way, coming to rest on the underside of his head.

He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. Her mouth was wide open, and her tongue stuck out, splayed out where his cock rested against it. She was looking up at him with wide red eyes, still flashing with innocence. She looked almost as surprised as he felt by this new development.

He thought she looked adorable.

He reached down and gently pulled her towards him and locked her in another kiss. She straddled him eagerly, feeling his cock rest in the fabric on the back of her panties, pulling the fabric and prodding her lower back.

She sighed into his mouth as his hands worked with the clasp on her back. It wasn't long before he growled in annoyance and snapped the clasp.

She broke the kiss to give him a disapproving glare. He used the opportunity to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone. He ran his hands down her shoulders catching her bra straps and pulling the elastic off of her has his kisses trailed lower.

One of her hands clutched the fabrics of the bed in excitement. The other reached back into his lap and resumed her message of his shaft, her strokes harder and faster than before.

He bucked up unconsciously at the pleasure of it, another grunt escaping him, causing her to bounce pleasingly in front of him.

One of his hands caught her left breast, kneading and squeezing the plush flesh in his hand. He loved how she felt against him, he loved how her impressive bust seemed to be molded for his hands exclusively.

"Ha-" her breath caught in her throat as he scissored her firm pink nipple between his pointer and middle finger.

His mouth attended to her other side, kissing and nibbling the soft milky flesh until he eventually decided to take her nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, rolling it around his tongue, and receiving beautiful sighs and moans from his mate.

His other hand snaked its way down her back, until he reached her ass, grabbing a handful of that as well. She shimmied even closer to him in response.

The thin fabric of her panties did little to mask the moisture or heat of her arousal or its scent.

Hans couldn't take it any longer.

He heaved, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Hans rotated pushing Seras' back into the sheets.

Then he kissed her again, moving his lips down from her breast along her bare stomach, enjoying the rolling athletic tone of her form. He pressed on, kissing down the lines of her hips until he reached her panties. One finger on each hand hooked under the elastic at her hips, and he fixed her with his blue gaze.

Her heart hammered with excitement as she pushed her hips off the bed. He was excruciatingly methodical about removing the last of her clothing, slowly sliding her panties down her legs, over her feet, and tossing them at the pile of clothes behind him.

Gently, he pushed her legs apart, running his thumb over her sex, and causing her breath to hitch. His thumb found the desired bundle of nerves and she let out a shrill "AAH."

He immediately retracted his hand looking at her with worry. "Have I hurt you?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile, "no, just surprised is all"

He returned his hand to her thumbing her button in small circles and listening to her sighs and moans. When she threw her head back, attempting to stifle a particularly forceful moan, he knew it was his time to surprise her.

With blinding speed, he slung one of her legs over his shoulder and buried his head between her thighs. His thumb flicked over her clit while he placed a fat lick on her folds.

"Ah- Haaaaaaannnnnsss" she moaned, her voice reverberating around the room.

Hearing his name said like that had only one thought racing through his head, again.

So, he bared down on her, nipping her inner thighs and pushing his tongue inside her. All the while his thumb returned to teasing her.

The taste and smell of her wet sex overcame him. Loved the feel of her wetness against his lips, the taste of her on his tongue, the smell of her in his nose, and squelches, sucks, moans, and hisses that echoed around the otherwise silent room.

Two hands found their way into his messy white hair, balling up, and preventing any escape. Not that he wanted to.

All the while her moans and mewls kept increasing volume and intensity.

"Haaaaans," she hummed again.

 _There it is_. He thought happily and thrust his tongue even further into her, causing her body to shudder around him.

He found a rough patch inside her smooth walls and gravitated towards it giving it experimental pokes and prods with the tip of his tongue. Oh, she liked that. Her fists clenched even tighter, pulling his hair towards her. Her thighs pressed heavily against the sides of his head as pleasure tensed her whole body.

He redoubled his efforts, lapping desperately at the spot, and capturing her slick juices with each movement. Each time his tongue connected he was rewarded with an adorable little squeak or moan from the vampire reclining on the pillows above him.

She felt heat building up inside her, she knew something was coming, fast.

He pushed his tongue up against the spot once more, simultaneously trapping her wet button between his thumb and forefinger and giving it squeeze.

She came.

Her walls convulsed around him, pushing more of her nectar into and around his mouth. Her entire body tensed up, pulling him towards her. Her fingers spidered through his white locks and her toes flexed to their tips. Her mouth hung open as a low, long moan escaped her lips.

It felt like she was unraveling, every muscle in her toned body clenching and unclenching as she fought off an ecstasy induced haze.

He drank at her hungrily, each lap of his course tongue causing a residual shudder throughout her body. When he'd had his fill, he removed her leg from where it had been weakly kicking at his back and disentangled himself from her.

He paused with his arms on either side of her chest, taking a moment to run his gaze over her naked body. She was truly a sight to behold. Her head was thrown back into a mess of pillows, her chest heaving in a wonderfully distracting manner. He watched her come down from the high of her orgasm, listening to her breath normalize, and watching the rise and fall of her breasts become less and less pronounced.

"Seras."

She peeked her head out from the mess of hair and pillows that had obscured it and fixed him with a curious and beautiful red-eyed stare. She's too damn pretty.

He reached down, and gently cupped the side of her head in one of his giant hands.

"Ich Liebe Dich," the words were a half-whisper. Luckily, Seras knew enough German to understand him.

She felt her heart tremble slightly at the declaration. She was giddy and terrified at the same time. _He loves me! And I…_

 _I..._

"I love you too," the trueness of it all seemed to hit them both simultaneously.

Hans was giving her that look again. The heart-melting, ear-to-ear, grin that he'd worn in the zeppelin. He looked like all the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. It made her heart melt a little, and she smiled right back at him, teeth and all.

"And..." she added, her recent declaration serving only to boost her confidence, "It's my turn."

She reached out and splayed on of her hands on Hans' chest, pushing him up and to the side. Her other hand made its way down to his crotch. He was still slick with pre. She used the opportunity to guide him as well as pleasure him back down to the bed.

The whole process was just forceful enough to end with Hans gently reclining on the nest of pillows, and Saras sitting between his thighs.

She pushed herself down until her nose bumped gently against his manhood.

"Seras-" he started, but he never got a chance to finish his sentence. Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a loud groan as his head disappeared between her lips.

He unconsciously bucked his hips upward, slamming his head into the back of her throat, and sending her into a mild fit of raspy coughs. Hans' hands shout out in to pull her off him, his brow furrowed in concern.

She slapped his hands away, and pushed herself back down, giving him a determination filled stare.

She looked undeniably sexy now, her annoyed glare and fiery red eyes offset by the fact that her lips were wrapped around the middle of his shaft. And, Oh god, the things she was doing with her tongue. She was lashing him with it, lathering him with more and more of her warm saliva as she got accustomed to him.

A low growl bubbled up from deep inside him, interrupting the hitched breathing and wet sucking that had permeated the room.

Seras knew that whatever she was doing was working.

He was leaking like a faucet into her mouth too, thick drops of pre hungrily scooped up by her waiting tongue.

By now every muscle in Hans' body was stretched taught in a desperate attempt to avoid his own rapidly approaching climax.

Eventually, she needed to come up for air.

She wrapped a hand around the lower half of his cock and pumped him vigorously, simultaneously releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop. A clear strand of grey slick saliva trailed from her lower lip to his head.

For Hans, it was a much-needed respite.

Seras got in two raspy breaths and a happy sigh before Hans' lips crashed into hers. He looped his arms around her waist, palming her ass with one hand, and pulled her back into his lap.

She looped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, and happily let herself get dragged across the sheets by his powerful arms.

When the two broke their kiss, her chest was heaving once again.

"You're perfect," he rasped into her ear, his tone was both adoring and factual at the same time. He thought it was common knowledge, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth repeating.

She pushed her nose affectionately into the crook of his neck in response, letting out a happy squeak.

She could feel the heat in her core returning, and Hans' slick warmth pressing into her thighs wasn't helping.

He ground himself against her, rubbing his slick shaft desperately against her plush skin, searching for some form of release

"Seras," he gently whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm?"

"Bitte," his voice was almost a whine, simultaneously hopeful and pleading.

She was more than happy to oblige him.

She slid her hand under herself, grasping him and lining him up with her, before sitting down.

It took all of Hans' willpower not to slam her hips down as he watched inch after excruciating inch disappear into her wet folds. It was pure heaven, she was warm wet and unbelievably tight around him.

She knew her first time would hurt, but the burning pinch she felt, as he took her virginity was almost a tickle when compared to some of the stuff she had faced in the past months.

It wasn't long before she could comfortably move again. She started off gently, grinding her hips against his, and enjoying the moans and huffs he gave her with each motion. She experimented, pushing and pulling, feeling him hit different parts of her, and shuddering as he slid exquisitely over coiled nerves.

It wasn't long before Hans' hands found their way back to her butt, and she was bouncing gently up and down on him.

With each wet slap, his head kissed a bundle of nerves deep inside of her making her moan and mewl his name.

Then she made the mistake of telling him what to do.

"H-Harder" she shuddered, slamming herself down on him.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back with Hans looming over her, a new look in his eyes, something deep and primal in him had just been turned on.

The way he looked at her, his eyes positively burning with desire; it made her shiver.

His head rested against her folds, he was slick, hard and willing. Yet he waited.

She gave him a small but clear nod. Biting her lip in excitement.

He slammed himself into her, hooking one of his arms under her back to bring her even closer to him. Her arms flew up, latching themselves to the musculature of his back while her legs wrapped around him.

She held onto him as he hammered into her stretching and striking her insides with wonderful ferocity. Any attempts she made to stifle her moans were thrown to the wind as she let out a series of high pitched cries into his neck, drowning out the creaking of the bed and the wet slap of their sexes.

She was incredibly tight and pushing himself into her like this was driving him wild. He couldn't focus on anything other than her.

She was his, his moaning, mewling mate. At that moment, nothing and no one mattered to him more than her and her pleasure.

His movements were quick yet rhythmic, dragging himself out, then slamming himself back into her, enjoying the moans and cries she rewarded him with.

She attacked his neck with sloppy kisses and licks, interspersed with louder and more frantic moans.

"Nnhg- Yesssssss," she hissed into him, her nails scrambling across his back, leaving angry red scratches behind. Her legs locked around his waist in a triangle hold, keeping him nestled firmly inside of her.

He tensed under her grasp, quickening his pace.

The heat inside her was building quickly now, dangerously so.

"Hans," she whined, "I'm close."

"As. Am. I." He replied, each word punctuated with a long thrust that sent a shiver throughout her body.

They raced to the precipice together, a shared need for the other's climax pushing them on.

Once again, he sped up, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he started to twitch inside her.

Then, they unraveled, simultaneously. As she felt his hot seed splash into her, her head fell back into the pillows, and her world spinning. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Above her, she heard Hans roar as he held her close. He held her close, not that she would let him leave. Her legs were locked around his waist, keeping him hilted inside of her.

She realized eventually, that her scream was not in fact silent. She was releasing a low, long moan into the headboard.

She bit a pillow to silence herself, ignoring the taste of synthetic down.

Hans' roar died to a low contented hum, and he crashed down next to her, draping his muscular arm and part of his torso over her.

She enjoyed the feeling of his hot sweaty body on her much cooler one.

He relished her unnaturally cool skin as well, it was a beautiful contrast to his rapidly overheating one.

It took them both a few minutes to get their bearings.

He rolled over, releasing her from his weight, the bed creaking ominously under his weight. As he moved, he slid out of her, causing them both to gasp and shudder with residual pleasure.

It started as a rumble deep in his gut. She looked at him. The noise was strange and new to her.

He's … laughing. Seras realized.

There was no attempt made to hide his fangs anymore. His mouth hung open in a smile, revealing his pointed fangs, as his body heaved with great bouts of laughter.

She elbowed him lightly, "What's so funny?"

He turned to her, calming himself down, and deadpanned, "nichts, I'm… happy"

He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it could be.

She let out a chuckle of her own, "After all that, I'd hope so!"

"Very happy," he amended.

"I'm just teasing you."

He puffed warm air into her face in response.

She pushed her head into his shoulder. "I am too, Hans; I love you."

She was surprised at how easy that was to say.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. "And I, you"

* * *

A/N:

* * *

I'm gonna preface this with: I'm sorry. I let ya all down big time on this one, but the chapter is here and there is glorious smut.

In all seriousness though, I am really sorry about the delay in updates.

This is my first time writing smut, so I would like to know if it was hot or not. the rating on this fic has been changed to M accordingly.

I would also like to throw out an extra special thanks to my reviewers. Reading all the awesome things you guys said is really what made me come back to this after feeling rather shitty about this whole story.

I do want to let you know that I'll be sticking with this story for a while, I've got about 1.5 new arcs planned out that should take us nicely through the 60ish years it will take Alucard to return.

Anyway, I do really hope you all liked this chapter. It was hard to write but I think it came out well.

Please consider a rate & review, or alternatively tell me my writing is garbage.

(I would say next chapter out in a few weeks but we all know that's a fucking lie)

Best,

~Shitify


End file.
